The Lion, The Dragon, and Halfbloods?
by iBELIEVEinBEAUTIFUL
Summary: Hermione Granger never expected that she would fall in love and get pregnant before finding a career. She never would've thought that her parents would turn their backs on her. Running away was the only option and now that it's time to return Hermione must face her past and help save her friend from the man they once loved.
1. Shocking Harry

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters and places belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. The only things that I own are the plot and a few characters that I've made up.**

**A/N- Disregards HPDH. This is my first fanfic ever. The story isn't completed but I have a couple of other chapters already written. Once I know that someone is interested in reading I shall complete the story. Thanks for reading and please review. And remember this is my first story! Rated M for future chapters.**

It had been three years since Hermione disappeared, so naturally Harry Potter thought that he was seeing things when he looked up from his paperwork to see her standing in his doorway. He straightened in surprise unable to speak. She took a slow step forward and he noticed a sleeping child in her arms. She looked tired and stressed and Harry was frozen in place.

"Hermione?" His voice came out as nothing more than a whisper. She stepped forward again fearful of his reaction. "Hermione what's going on? Where have you been?"

Before he finished his sentence he was wrapping his arms around her in a hug. She started sobbing as she wrapped her arms around her best friend finally feeling safe again. He helped Hermione into a chair and sat down on his desk.

"Hermione I don't know what to say. We thought that you were dead. Ron went completely mental when you left, what happened?" They sat in an uncomfortable silence while Hermione fumbled around with what to say.

"Well Harry I don't know where to start…" she stopped as the little girl in her arms started to move. She rocked back and forth as Harry motioned to the couch. Hermione walked over and gently placed the sleeping child on the couch casting a silencing charm around the child and walking back to Harry who had taken a seat behind his desk.

"So why don't we start with why you left?" Harry started gently trying to hold back the overwhelming emotions threatening to consume him.

"Well Harry I'm sure that you've noticed by now that I didn't come back alone."

"I can see that… who is she Hermione?"

"Well Harry that's quite the long story and I don't really want to discuss this in your office."

"Of course not. So I just need to know Hermione where have you been? It's been three years and we didn't get so much as an owl from you. We had no choice but to think that you died."

"I didn't mean to scare anyone Harry but things were really bad for me. Things with Ron went way south and then my parents have chosen to be angry with me for sending them to Australia and no longer speak to me and I felt like I didn't have anyone. I ran away to the muggle world to live with my grandmother on my mum's side."

"So I almost hate to ask this question but why did you come back now?"

"I couldn't take it anymore I missed you and Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's and I needed my family. My grandmother was not my biggest fan and she made that clear so we left the first chance I got. I started dating this guy and things didn't go well at all so I came back." She glanced over at the little girl causing Harry to look too taking her in for the first time. He noticed the way that her little brown curls hung over her face and could see so much of Hermione in the girl. After a few minutes of silence Hermione decided to get to her reason for coming.

"So Harry I really hate to do this but do you think that we could maybe stay with you for a couple of days?"

"Of course you can! There's plenty of room at my flat and Ginny would love to see you."

"How is Ginny?" Hermione asked thankful to have somewhere to stay. She could see his eyes light up at the question.

"Oh Hermione she's just wonderful. Things have never been better with us. We got married a year after you left." Hermione's heart sank as she heard the pain in his voice. He glanced down at his desk before getting up and leading Hermione and her sleeping child to his flat.

It had been a week since Hermione moved in with Harry and she still hadn't talked about why she left. She learned that Ron had married Lavender shortly after Harry's wedding to Ginny and was thankful that he hadn't been around yet. Just as her thoughts started to wander she felt Leodra move next to her. She smiled down at her beautiful two-year old as the little girl returned her gaze. Hermione could still feel her heart stop every time the little girl looked at her with her father's eyes.

Breakfast that morning went smoothly and Hermione was preparing to drop Leodra at daycare. Hermione wasn't due to start training as a healer at St. Mungo's for another week but she thought that it would be a good idea to get Leodra used to it as soon as possible. Dropping her off had been easier for the child than it had Hermione but now she was on her way back to the flat to spend the day relaxing.

It only took twenty minutes for Hermione to find a good book to sink her teeth into and she planned to spend the rest of her day reading on the couch. Three hours into her book she heard the fireplace roar and looked up to see Ginny smiling at her.

"Hey 'Mione"

"Hey you're home early."

"Yeah mum didn't need me any more so I figured that we could catch up. We haven't really had a chance to talk since you got here and I thought that you could use a venting session."

Hermione smiled at her friend. It amazed her how well Ginny knew her. Keeping her secrets was proving to be extremely difficult but this was the kind of story that Hermione only wanted to tell once so she knew that she would have to wait for Harry. Only 10 minutes after explaining this to Ginny she looked up to see Harry stepping through the fireplace. 20 minutes later they were all sitting on the couches holding mugs of butterbeer.

"So I know that I have a lot of explaining to do but you have to understand that there are things that I am not ready to talk about. Ask any question that you have but please respect my right to not answer." They nodded in agreement and she took that as her cue to begin explaining.

"I guess I should start with the beginning. The summer before 6th year I believe that you guys will remember that I was almost never around. There was a boy someone that I never would have thought that I would run into let alone form any kind of relationship with. I spent most of my time with my grandmother in America who was less than happy to have me. My mothers' mum knows that I'm a witch and believe me when I tell you that she believes me to be the spawn of the devil. She made it clear that she didn't want me in her house touching anything so I spent all of my time wandering the neighborhood. One morning I was sitting by the lake when someone walked up behind me. After a bunch of arguments and a whole month of trying to avoid each other we finally realized that we had no one but each other so we started to get along. The next month was the best month of my life. We continued to owl each other and even maintained a secret friendship during the school year. I fell in love with him and to this day he is the only man that I can truly say that I have ever been IN love with. It killed me to not be able to tell you guys but Harry you were always so busy trying to stop Voldemort and Ron… well that is a totally different story. I needed someone and he was there for me in a way that I didn't even know I needed. I stayed behind on Christmas break so that we would have a chance to be together without everyone being there and that was when our relationship started getting serious. It wasn't until April that I finally decided that I was ready to give him everything that I had. We knew that we couldn't be together because no one would understand so we agreed that once we graduated that things would come to an end. I found out that I was pregnant a week after we graduated and I had no idea what to think. Ron stepped in and said that he wanted to be with me but things didn't go the way that they were supposed to so I reached out to my parents and once I had explained everything they just threw me out and said they never wanted anything to do with me again. I owled the father to tell him that I was pregnant and received a message immediately saying that he wanted nothing to do with me or my 'dirty halfblood thing' so I left to my grandmothers that night."

She wiped her face that was now soaked with tears and didn't look up as she felt both Ginny and Harry wrap their arms around her. She cried for what felt like hours and finally felt like everything was going to be okay. Harry volunteered to get Leodra from daycare and Ginny went to the kitchen to prepare dinner while Hermione returned to her book. Harry knew that Hermione was hiding something but he decided that he would just leave her alone until she was ready to talk about it.

**A/N- Thanks for reading(: **


	2. The Bow

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters and places belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. The only things that I own are the plot and a few characters that I've made up.**

It had been a week since Hermione moved in with Harry and she still hadn't talked about why she left. She learned that Ron had married Lavender shortly after Harry's wedding to Ginny and was thankful that he hadn't been around yet. Just as her thoughts started to wander she felt Leodra move next to her. She smiled down at her beautiful two-year old as the little girl returned her gaze. Hermione could still feel her heart stop every time the little girl looked at her with her father's eyes.

Breakfast that morning went smoothly and Hermione was preparing to drop Leodra at daycare. Hermione wasn't due to start training as a healer at St. Mungo's for another week but she thought that it would be a good idea to get Leodra used to it as soon as possible. Dropping her off had been easier for the child than it had Hermione but now she was on her way back to the flat to spend the day relaxing.

It only took twenty minutes for Hermione to find a good book to sink her teeth into and she planned to spend the rest of her day reading on the couch. Three hours into her book she heard the fireplace roar and looked up to see Ginny smiling at her.

"Hey 'Mione"

"Hey you're home early."

"Yeah mum didn't need me any more so I figured that we could catch up. We haven't really had a chance to talk since you got here and I thought that you could use a venting session."

Hermione smiled at her friend. It amazed her how well Ginny knew her. Keeping her secrets was proving to be extremely difficult but this was the kind of story that Hermione only wanted to tell once so she knew that she would have to wait for Harry. Only 10 minutes after explaining this to Ginny she looked up to see Harry stepping through the fireplace. 20 minutes later they were all sitting on the couches holding mugs of butterbeer.

"So I know that I have a lot of explaining to do but you have to understand that there are things that I am not ready to talk about. Ask any question that you have but please respect my right to not answer." They nodded in agreement and she took that as her cue to begin explaining.

"I guess I should start with the beginning. The summer before 6th year I believe that you guys will remember that I was almost never around. There was a boy someone that I never would have thought that I would run into let alone form any kind of relationship with. I spent most of my time with my grandmother in America who was less than happy to have me. My mothers' mum knows that I'm a witch and believe me when I tell you that she believes me to be the spawn of the devil. She made it clear that she didn't want me in her house touching anything so I spent all of my time wandering the neighborhood. One morning I was sitting by the lake when someone walked up behind me. After a bunch of arguments and a whole month of trying to avoid each other we finally realized that we had no one but each other so we started to get along. The next month was the best month of my life. We continued to owl each other and even maintained a secret friendship during the school year. I fell in love with him and to this day he is the only man that I can truly say that I have ever been IN love with. It killed me to not be able to tell you guys but Harry you were always so busy trying to stop Voldemort and Ron… well that is a totally different story. I needed someone and he was there for me in a way that I didn't even know I needed. I stayed behind on Christmas break so that we would have a chance to be together without everyone being there and that was when our relationship started getting serious. It wasn't until April that I finally decided that I was ready to give him everything that I had. We knew that we couldn't be together because no one would understand so we agreed that once we graduated that things would come to an end. I found out that I was pregnant a week after we graduated and I had no idea what to think. Ron stepped in and said that he wanted to be with me but things didn't go the way that they were supposed to so I reached out to my parents and once I had explained everything they just threw me out and said they never wanted anything to do with me again. I owled the father to tell him that I was pregnant and received a message immediately saying that he wanted nothing to do with me or my 'dirty halfblood thing' so I left to my grandmothers that night."

She wiped her face that was now soaked with tears and didn't look up as she felt both Ginny and Harry wrap their arms around her. She cried for what felt like hours and finally felt like everything was going to be okay. Harry volunteered to get Leodra from daycare and Ginny went to the kitchen to prepare dinner while Hermione returned to her book. Harry knew that Hermione was hiding something but he decided that he would just leave her alone until she was ready to talk about it.

After a week of training Hermione was moved to the accelerated track. In just three weeks she had completed training that should have taken twice as long. Monday morning would be her first day as a Healer and although she was excited, she couldn't wait to go home and start her weekend with her baby girl.

"Mummy! Mummy you home!" Hermione smiled at the grey eyed little girl running toward her. She scooped her up and spun her around placing kisses all over her face. She walked with her to the kitchen and set her on the counter as she moved to the refrigerator and pulled out a juice box. She brought Leodra to the living room where they sat together on the couch.

"So what did you do today Dray?"

"Me and Auntie Ginny watched kidditch. Then she took me flying and it was so much fun mummy!" Hermione smiled at how intelligent her daughter was. She wasn't really surprised, nor was anyone that met her; she was Hermione's daughter after all. The fact that her father was always second in their year didn't hurt either.

"Where did you go flying?"

"We went to the bow mummy." Hermione couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped at her daughter's new nickname for the Burrow. She knew that Ginny brought her there often when she was babysitting but Hermione had yet to go. Ron and Lavender lived at the Burrow and Hermione refused to go near Ron after the things he said to her.

"Mummy will you come to dinner?"

"What dinner?"

"At the bow"

"Dinner at the Burrow?"

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion and looked up to see Ginny walking in with what looked like a newly repaired dragon toy.

"I know you don't use magic around her so I ran to my room to fix her toy."

"What is she talking about dinner at the Burrow?"

"Oh about that, well you see mum was saying that it's been long enough and it's time you come to Friday night dinners." Hermione noticed the way that Ginny flinched at the end of her sentence gauging Hermione's reaction.

"Gin you know that I'm not ready for that yet. There are things that happened with Ron that you don't understand."

"You won't talk about it and I'm not the one saying that you have to go. Ron is at work right now why don't you go over and talk to mum? She's probably just getting ready for dinner." Hermione sat silent for a few minutes before realizing that Ginny was right and it was time to face the Burrow.

"Fine I think I'll bring Dray with me I'm not used to being away from her this much." Hermione ran into her room and showered quickly running into her closet to grab whatever she could find. Finally settling on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt she picked up Leodra and stepped into the fireplace hoping that Ron wouldn't be at the Burrow.

"HERMIONE!" Molly ran towards her arms outstretched and Hermione had just enough time to set Leodra down. Hermione instantly started to cry feeling Molly's arms around her again. They held each other for a few more moments before Molly ushered them into the kitchen. She set some freshly baked cookies onto the table and pulled out five glasses of milk. Hermione looked up at her confused as Leodra and Molly shared a look and giggled. Before she could ask what was going on she heard thunderous footsteps over her head. Fred and George jumped down the stairs landing on top of each other and falling to the ground. When they finally righted themselves they both froze in place as huge grins spread across their faces. They each hugged her before taking their seats and telling her they missed her. After some small talk and cookies the twins brought Leodra outside to play.

"So the twins honestly come home every day for cookies?"

"Same time every day," Molly smiled. "So dear what is it that you wanted to talk to me about? Why have you been hiding so long?"

"I'm really sorry Molly. I know that I left suddenly and I'm sure that by now Ginny has told you why," Molly nodded. "Well I've been avoiding the Burrow because I don't want to face Ron yet. Things were a lot worse than we let on and there are things that were said that I could never forgive Ron for. You're the first person that I am going to tell about that night and I apologize if I turn into a blubbering mess."

"Hermione you're like a daughter to me and you know that you can tell me anything. You leaving was foolish but I understand why you did it." Hermione nodded as tears streamed down her face.

"Well after the Battle of Hogwarts Ron kissed me and in that kiss I knew that we were not meant to be. We decided to give things a try and I decided that it was time to come clean with Ron about my year at Hogwarts. I told Ron about the secret relationship that I had and he was extremely angry. We had only been together a little over a month when things ended and I can't say that I'm surprised that they did. I found out that I was pregnant and I knew that Ron would be angry. When he came home from auror training the first thing that I did was tell him. He completely shocked me when he was accepting of the pregnancy. He told me that he loved me and that nothing would change that. He said that he would be a father and that I would never have to worry. It only took an hour for him to start pressing me about the father of my baby. I had no way of controlling his anger when I refused him his answers. He called me a mudblood among other degrading things and said that no one would ever love me. There was a part of me that already felt as though no one could love me so his words just confirmed what I felt. The following morning he broke every picture that had the two of us in it and told me that I needed to find somewhere else to live. Ron and I broke up just two days before I left for the muggle world and I honestly believe that he was the final straw for me. I didn't know where to go after being kicked out of the Burrow. He told me that I had a week before he physically removed me. I pretended that nothing was wrong because I didn't want to make things difficult. I had no idea where I was going to go and it took two days for me to decide to send an owl to the father. Almost immediately I got back a horrid reply and knew that I was on my own. I left for my grandmothers that night."

She looked up to see Molly crying and reached out to hold her hand. They sat in silence for a minute before Molly seemed to snap back to reality.

"I don't know where I went wrong in raising two of my children. I cannot express how deeply sorry I am for what my son has put you through Hermione. Please do not let him run you away from us. I sincerely promise you that he won't get near you unless you want him to just please stay for dinner. It would be nice to have you around again." Hesitantly Hermione nodded in agreement. Within the hour people were popping in from the fireplace and Hermione grew more excited with each person that arrived. Ginny arrived first followed shortly after by Lavender whom although Hermione didn't particularly care for at Hogwarts she was happy to see. Neville and Luna arrived and nearly tackled Hermione upon seeing her. Hermione was disappointed to find that Charlie and Bill couldn't make it but according to Ginny they were in Romania and it was rare that they were seen outside of holidays. They all sat down at the kitchen table waiting for the final two guests to arrive. Just before Molly could begin ranting Harry ran into the kitchen and took his seat next to Ginny. Hermione almost began to relax as she heard something that sounded like a wand dropping and looked up to see Ron staring at her mouth open with his wand on the floor. When he finally came to his senses he picked up his wand and quickly made his way over to Lavender ignoring her attempts at a kiss.

Dinner was comfortable with Ron as far away from her as possible and she couldn't contain her smile when she saw how much the Weasley's loved Leodra. After dinner everyone moved outside to the backyard. There were lights everywhere and Hermione smiled as she sat on a bench with her cup of butterbeer. She watched Leodra with the twins and was so focused on them that she didn't notice someone sit next to her.

"Do you think we could talk?"

"I don't have anything to say to you Ronald." Everyone else filed outside as Hermione made her way towards Leodra. Without anyone else noticing an arm grabbed Hermione and started pulling her into the house. She refused to look at him but knew instantly that it was Ron dragging her into the living room.

"I told you that I have nothing to say to you."

"Yeah well I have a lot to say to you. How could you just leave like that? Without telling anyone?"

"Why does it matter? After everything that you said and did to me!"

"I still stand by a lot of what I said Hermione you will never find anyone better than me." His words triggered a memory as she flashed back to that night.


	3. Muggle diseases and plans for encounters

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters and places belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. The only things that I own are the plot and a few characters that I've made up.**

** A/N- I noticed a few of you added me to your watch list so I'm posting as many as I can today. I'm going out for a bit tonight but hopefully when I get home I can post a few more. Once I get to the part where it's no longer prewritten I would be more than happy to hear any suggestions! Thanks for reading and please review to let me know what I should change! Thanks for reading now on with the story(:**

**_"I still stand by a lot of what I said Hermione you will never find anyone better than me." His words triggered a memory as she flashed back to that night._**

_"Why won't you just bloody tell me who that father is Hermione?"_

_"First of all Ron we went over this all night last night and for the last time I don't have to tell you anything. He doesn't even know and I'm not going to tell anyone until I'm good and ready. If you can't just accept that then maybe we just have no business being together." She felt a harsh slap across her cheek as her left cheek began to bruise. She looked up at him in horror no longer recognizing the person in front of her. She moved to leave but he just blocked her path throwing her onto the ground again._

_"Hermione NO ONE will ever want you and if they do you will never find anyone better than me!" Between each screaming word Ron delivered another blow to Hermione who was now desperately trying to cover her stomach in fear. Noticing her sudden movements Ron pulled back and stepped toward the door before turning back to her with hate filled eyes._

_" You're a filthy mudblood whore that probably doesn't even know who the father is. You've barely gotten out of Hogwarts and you're pregnant with a bastard child. Your child will always be a bastard just like you are now. No one will love your child just like no one loves you. I hope that you spend the rest of your miserable life a lonely old hag. You're no one without me and Harry and you can rest assured that he will be on my side. You have a week to get all of your filthy mudblood shit out of my house before I use an unforgiveable on you and throw you out on your arse."_

"Are you even listening to me Hermione? Have you heard a thing that I've said to you?"

"No Ronald I'm not listening! I don't care what you have to say because nothing that you could possibly say would make me forgive you." She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU CAN'T FORGIVE ME? YOU'RE LUCKY THAT I WOULD EVEN THINK ABOUT FORGIVING YOU AFTER EVERYTHING THAT YOU DID TO ME!"

"I DID ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WRONG TO YOU RONALD! YOU COULDN'T HANDLE THAT I WASN'T READY TO TALK ABOUT CERTAIN THINGS AND YOU PUSHED AND YOU PUSHED AND WHEN I WASN'T READY TO TELL YOU IT WAS THE END OF EVERYTHING!"

"YOU SLEPT WITH SOMEONE ELSE WHILE I WAITED FOR YOU! YOU'RE FUCKING LUCKY THAT I COULD EVEN LOOK AT YOU LET ALONE GET OVER IT TO BE WITH YOU! THEN YOU TELL ME THAT YOU'RE PREGNANT! WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?"

"TO BE THERE FOR ME AND LOVE ME. TO SHOW ME THAT NOT EVERYONE OUT THERE WOULD CAST ME TO THE SIDE! AT THE VERY LEAST I EXPECTED YOU TO BE MY FRIEND RONALD!"

"I TRIED TO BE THERE FOR YOU BUT NO MATTER WHAT I DID YOU CHOSE THAT BRAT AND HER MYSTERY FATHER OVER ME. ADMIT IT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO HER FATHER WAS!"

Hermione couldn't respond she only looked up to see Harry and Molly standing in the doorway looked confused. Molly suddenly understood and before she could move to speak Ron took a step toward Hermione so that he was towering over her.

"You're just lucky that all I did was slap you around that night. I should've shown you what a real man is and taken you the way that you so easily gave it to everyone else. I should've just fixed the problem and gotten rid of that thing before it took you away from me forever."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Ron turned around to see Harry and Molly staring at him red faced. He turned white desperately looking for something to say.

"You missed everything that we were talking about and you don't know what happened. Mum I didn't do anything wrong." Molly just looked at Hermione.

"Hermione why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me that he put his hands on you?" Hermione looked at Molly then to Harry who looked at her expectantly. His hands were balled into fists as he fought the urge to strike at Ron. She just looked around for any escape.

"I have to go and check on Leodra." Ron stepped in her way seething with anger.

"See what I mean? Choosing that bastard child over me again I should've just taken care of it."

"I will always choose my child over you Ronald. And it would do well not to speak that way about her in front of her godfather." Hermione snuck a look at Harry who first looked shocked then happy before remembering that he was angry.

Hermione walked out of the room and into the yard where all of the adults looked at her expectantly. She walked over to Leodra and without a word walked into the house past the shouting in the living room and into the fireplace.

The week passed by quickly as Hermione was always busy with work and being a single mother. She had even had time to formally ask Harry and Ginny to be Leodra's godparents and sent the paperwork off to the ministry, making them the guardians of Leodra should something happen to Hermione.

It was Friday and she was proud of the work that she had done this past week. She had to admit that she was surprised that she was able to function on the small amount of sleep that she was getting. Her encounter with Ron had triggered nightmares about her life after she left her grandmothers and sleeping had essentially become pointless. Hermione only had twenty more minutes until she could go home for the weekend and was hoping it would pass by quickly. Her wand started to vibrate signaling that she had a new patient and she made her way to the desk to get the room number that she needed to report to. Hermione looked at a chart that had a brief description of what she was getting into on it and realized that she was about to deal with a patient that was dying of muggle cancer and there was nothing that she could do about it at this stage. She didn't even glance at the name of the patient as she opened the door to the room and stood frozen in place. The room went silent as all three occupants turned to look at Hermione. Finally getting herself together she walked to the side of the bed to speak to the patient.

"Mr. Malfoy I'm Healer Granger I will be your healer during your stay." The room was still silent.

"How long have you known about your condition Mr. Malfoy?" Lucius Malfoy looked up at Hermione with hate filled eyes.

"I don't answer to filthy mudbloods." Hermione stepped back and did everything in her power to not look at Draco. She felt tears forming in her eyes as she straightened herself up.

"Very well. I am sorry to inform you then Mr. Malfoy that we will be admitting you to St. Mungos. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but your time with your family is limited. I won't go into details because I know you're not listening but it is my duty as a healer to tell you that you only have a few days left to live. You have a muggle disease called cancer which is in its final stages but I have a feeling you already knew that."

Hermione turned on her heel and rushed out the door. Draco followed Hermione and caught her just as she turned into an empty corridor and started sobbing. He stood back unsure of how he was feeling. He knew that he should be feeling sad that his father was dying but there was a part of him that was ready to move on and finally start living his life the way he wanted to. Looking at the girl that broke his heart all those years ago Draco decided to confront her. He was angry that much he knew but the closer he got to her the less important his anger seemed.

"Hermione?" She looked up and wiped her face.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"I was just I thought you were. You disappeared."

"And? Why do you care?"

"Hermione I've always cared."

"Bullshit. I don't have time for this I have to get home my shift is done." She left him standing there.

Two days later Lucius Malfoy died and Hermione felt like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders when she received the phone call.

Draco sat in his study at Malfoy Manor with a firewhiskey in his hand. He wasn't as sad as he thought that he would be upon his fathers passing and just wanted to move on with his life. He looked up just in time to see his fiancé walk through the door and tried to ignore the sadness that plagued him since seeing Hermione again.

"Hello Pansy."

"Drakie! You just scared me. I didn't think that you would be home."

"Yes well my father died." He noticed the panicked look on her face and was curious.

"Oh no I'm so sorry. Why don't you go on over to Blaise's to talk about it?"

"Because I would rather be at home. Did you have plans?" He noticed her stiffen.

"Of course not. I'm just going to go and freshen up really quick." Noticing the way she tried to hide her neck Draco used this moment to his advantage. He snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear just as she reached the shower.

"I think we could both use a shower _Mrs. Malfoy_." He knew that he could control her completely by calling her that. She melted into his touch as his arms snaked around her waist. He started to undress and without thinking she followed his actions. He started the shower and just as she turned to face him he turned the shower on and lead her inside. He stopped just outside of the shower and pulled her hair back to reveal her hickeys.

"So this is why you were being so weird. I knew that something was going on while I was away. You disgust me."

"But you don't understand! It doesn't mean anything please it only happened once." He knew she was lying as he had been suspecting her of cheating for weeks now.

"Save your lies this is done."

"You don't just get to say that it's done and that be it. Who the hell do you think you are?" She screeched. He stepped dangerously close to her causing her to step back into the wall and slip onto the shower floor.

"I am Draco Lucius Malfoy and it will do you well to remember that. I could make your life hell but I don't have it in me. Go find another room in another wing and stay there until you find somewhere to go. You have a month and don't expect my house elves to do anything for you." He walked out of the bathroom, leaving Pansy on the floor sobbing. Grabbing some floo powder he stepped into the fireplace and headed for Zabini Manor.

Four years ago if some had told Draco that he would be spending his Sunday night drinking with Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, and Neville Longbottom he would've hexed them faster than they could say Slytherin Prince. Yet here he was having a great time with his closest friends.

"So what's this Malfoy was telling me about Granger being alive and being a healer at St. Mungos?" Blaise asked Harry.

"It's true. She came back a few weeks ago and needed somewhere to stay. She was in muggle America at her grandmothers."

Draco suddenly felt stupid. He hadn't even thought to look there. He thought back to the countless hours he had spent looking for her. He thought she was dead.

"So is she getting back with Weasley then?" Draco held his breath as he glared at Blaise. Draco had needed someone to confide in after his summer with Granger and Blaise knew everything that happened in the past with Hermione.

"No. She and Ron will never get back together. We're not exactly speaking with Ron right now."

"Who exactly is this 'we'?" Draco asked finding his voice.

"Everyone except Lavender his mum kicked him out when she found out what happened between him and Hermione in the past." Harry looked sad and no one wanted to push.

"So when are we going to have another dinner and night out? I could really use a night at the club." Blaise said changing the subject. Everyone seemed to perk up at this.

"Well we can do dinner at my place on Friday and then go out after. I can see if Molly can babysit." Harry said.

Draco and Blaise nearly spit out their firewhiskey.

"Did you have a kid that we don't know about Potter?" Blaise asked.

"No uh when Hermione came she brought her daughter with her."

"HER WHAT?" Draco screamed. Everyone just laughed. Blaise cast him a sideways glance and Harry and Neville took that as their cue to leave. When they were gone Draco turned to Blaise with a heartbroken look on his face.

"There's no way that I'm going to get her back now. I thought that maybe now that everything was different and now that she's back that maybe things could be different. I guess I'm just not meant to be with the one that I love."

"Mate you can't give up just yet. Hermione loved you I could see it in the way that she looked at you when she thought that no one was looking. I don't think that it's too late. You heard what Potter said she's living with him so she's definitely going to be there on Friday night. Just try to relax until then and then we can figure things out." Draco nodded hesitantly before drowning himself in firewhiskey.


	4. The truth will come out

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters and places belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. The only things that I own are the plot and a few characters that I've made up.**

Friday after work Hermione sat on the floor fixing Leodra's dress. The amount of chaos that this little girl could cause in five minutes never ceased to amaze Hermione.

"Mummy why can't I go to the Bow now?"

"Because princess Nana Molly is busy at the moment and as soon as she can come get you she will pop through the Floo." The answer seemed to satisfy the two year old as Hermione got her hair into place.

Hermione was was nervous to see who would be joining them this evening. She heard the fireplace signaling the arrival of their guests and she hurried down the stairs. She entered the kitchen and was surprised to see an old familiar face amongst her friends. She plopped Leodra into the seat next to Ginny and took the last available seat on that side of the table. She noticed another place setting but her thoughts were interrupted before she could question it.

"Hermione it's nice to see you again."

"You too Blaise." She felt awkward talking to him considering she had never had a conversation with him before. It was silent for a few awkward moments while Hermione began preparing Leodra's plate. Hermione was so caught up in what she was doing that she didn't notice someone take the empty seat across from her. When she finally looked up Hermione found her self once again staring at Draco Malfoy. Too shocked to speak Hermione focused all of her attention on her daughter who was playing with her food rather than eating it.

"Mummy I wanna go to the Bow." The little girl huffed and crossed her arms. Hermione shook her head and continued eating. "Auntie Ginnyyyyyyy! I wanna go to the Bow."

"What did mummy tell you?" Ginny responded eyeing the two year old.

"To wait and that Nana Molly would come and get me." Her face turned into a pout and it was obvious that Ginny and Hermione were the only ones unaffected.

"Okay then so when she gets here you can go."

Frustrated that her plan didn't work Leodra got out of her seat and made her way over to Harry. Crouching down as low as she could get she threw herself upward into Harry's expectant arms. Hermione smiled at the two and couldn't help but sneak a look at Draco who was eyeing the little girl incredulously. Hermione began to panic knowing that it was only a matter of time before Draco realized that she was his.

Much to Hermione's delight Molly then entered the kitchen and before they could invite her to sit Leodra was pulling her back toward the fireplace. Once the two had gone everyone finished their dinner in a comfortable silence, not noticing the curious look on Draco's face. As everyone was preparing to go out Hermione suddenly wasn't up to going. While everyone filed out into the living room Hermione cleaned the kitchen. Harry came back a few moments later to check on her and found her crying.

"'Mione what's wrong?" He asked pulling her to him.

"It's nothing Harry really. I'm just tired and being back in London is so hard and I just… I don't know what to do Harry."

"I don't understand 'Mione. What's going on?" He pulled back to look at her face and she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"What if Leodra's father was someone that we used to hate and I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be upset?" She paused finally looking up at Harry to see a look of confusion. "What if you didn't hate that person anymore and there was a chance that he was around your goddaughter but didn't care that she was his?"

After what felt like an eternity understanding spread across Harry's features quickly followed by what looked like anger.

"Don't tell me that you're saying what I'm thinking." By the way she just stared at her shoes like they were the most interesting things on the planet Harry knew he had his answer. "Why didn't I see it before? I knew that there was something about her that was way too familiar. She's Malfoy's isn't she?"

"Harry please quiet down someone could hear you." The look of fear in her eyes instantly made his anger dissipate.

"So the git that said those awful things about Dray is Malfoy? He's the reason that you ran away isn't he?"

"Harry please I don't want any trouble I just… I don't think that I can go tonight. Not if he's going."

"I understand 'Mione but I don't know how long I can just leave this alone."

"I know Harry but right now I just need time to think."

She brushed past Harry and made her way quickly to her bedroom. Bursting into tears Hermione cried silently. After about 10 minutes she finally heard them leave and made her way to the living room where she left her book. Dropping onto the couch she let her head fall into her hands and cried again. Seeing Draco again was just too hard. Maybe coming back was a mistake. She made her way to the bar and grabbed a bottle of muggle wine opting not to use a cup and settling into the couch. Two hours and a bottle and a half of wine later Hermione had convinced herself that it was time to leave London. She didn't know where she would go but she knew that she just couldn't stay. Just as she was finishing her letter to St. Mungos resigning from her post there was a knock on her door. Hermione stumbled to the door and threw it open completely surprised at the person looking at her from the other side.

"D-Draco what are you doing here?" She mentally kicked herself for calling him Draco and momentarily forgetting that she hated him.

"Are you drunk?" She looked up at him to see a smirk planted firmly on his face.

"What's it to you? Go away!" She tried to push the door close but he placed his foot in the door and pushed back causing her to stumble backwards. He noticed her packed bags and made his way to the newly finished letter. After scanning it over he turned back to her with a look that she could only describe as hurt.

"You're not leaving again. I won't let you." He took a step toward her and noticed the way she swayed on her feet. Cursing her conjured up a potion and handed it to her. She just stared at it. "It's a sobering potion. I don't much feel like dealing with a drunk Hermione at the moment."

Reluctantly she grabbed the potion and drank it. It only took a minute for the potion to take affect and Hermione looked around the room with sober eyes.

"Why were you leaving Hermione?" She stayed quiet refusing to meet his gaze. He strode toward her and she flinched. As he reached to touch her face she stepped away in fear. "Hermione what the hell is going on?"

"I can't be near you Draco. Not after the things that you've said. I moved on and I have no intentions of going back. Maybe coming back here was a mistake." She moved away from him and he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Hermione what are you talking about? We both knew that we couldn't be together. You said that you understood that."

"That doesn't excuse the things that you said to me Draco. I loved you more than I have ever loved anyone and to this day I can't get stupid thoughts of you out of my head. There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about you but then I'm reminded by all of the pain that your letter caused and it just makes me sick. I can't even look at you. I don't know how the man that I once loved could be so ugly. Now please leave. I have nothing left to say to you."

"Well I have a lot more to say to you. YOU ran away Hermione. YOU disappeared without a trace. I thought that you were DEAD! I searched for you for months before finally realizing that it was pointless. When Potter told me that you were at your grandmothers in America I hated myself for not looking there. I don't know what letter you're talking about Hermione but YOU left ME! YOU left and had a child so don't blame me."

Hermione was furious. How dare he deny his child right in front of her, how could he possibly accuse her of running off and having a child when the child in question was his?

"DON'T YOU DARE PRETEND THAT YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT DRACO! You broke my heart when you sent me that letter and I will never forgive you." She crossed her arms across her chest and cried.

"Hermione I have no idea what letter you are talking about. The only letters that I ever sent you were during our years at Hogwarts. What are you talking about?" She noticed the look of genuine confusion on her face and made her way to her closet. After a few minutes she returned with a box. She opened the box to reveal multiple letters from Draco. With shaking hands she pulled out a letter that was torn and battered and he could tell that she had cried over this letter from the tearstains. She opened the letter away from him and pulled out another letter. She studied the letters for a few minutes before gasping in shock. She looked at Draco with pure horror on her face and began to cry. After a few long, and awkward moments for Draco, she wiped her tears away and sat on the bed. She patted the spot next to her and Draco reluctantly sat down.

"After the war Ron and I tried to make things work. I needed something to take my mind off of you and the fact that no matter how much we wanted it we could never be together. Needless to say things didn't work out the way that I planned and I was facing a hard decision. I had been kicked out of the Burrow because I was keeping a secret from Ron. I don't really know how to tell you any of this because for so long I have hated you." She paused and looked at him to see that he was confused. "I found out that I was pregnant when Ron and I were together. I told him about our affair and that I was pregnant but I would not tell him who you were. Ron doesn't take well to not having his way so when I continued to refuse him he… well let's just say that things got ugly."

She looked at him and couldn't make out any of the emotions playing on his features.

"So with nowhere to go I knew that my only option was my grandmother in America and I know you remember just how horrible she is. So just before leaving I decided that I needed to at least tell you what was going on… So I sent you a letter. Almost instantly I received a reply and until right now, when I noticed that you honestly had no idea what letter I was talking about, that the letter was not in your handwriting." She handed him the letter and watched as he read the letter.

_Being with you was the biggest mistake that I ever made. I do not love you and I will never be with you again. I want nothing to do with you or the dirty halfblood thing growing inside of you. The world would just be better if little mudbloods like you would disappear._

It was short and to the point and Draco immediately recognized the handwriting.

"Draco please say something you're scaring me."

"I don't know what to say. Do you understand what this means?" He jumped off of the bed and started pacing right in front of her. "My life for the last three years has been full of lies. He lied to me! He didn't tell me about my child. I HAVE A CHILD!"

He suddenly dropped back onto the bed with his head in his hands. Hermione was speechless still in shock about the turn in recent events.

"Hermione I am so sorry about the things that my father said to you." He moved so that he was facing her. "I would've been there for you. I swear to you that if I had known I would've been there."

"How do you know? Your father controlled your every move and you were so afraid of him. You weren't willing to leave it for me before so why would it be any different because I was pregnant?"

"Hermione I know that I was a spineless prat. I know that I let my father control me but this is my child that you're talking about. I never would've let him keep me away from my child." For the first time ever Hermione saw Draco Malfoy cry. He tried to cover it up by quickly wiping it away but it was already too late she had seen it.

**A/N- Depending on how long it takes to edit I may post another chapter tonight. If not you can look forward to more tomorrow(: Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	5. Surprise visits, confessions and dragons

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters and places belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. The only things that I own are the plot and a few characters that I've made up.**

Three days later Hermione was making her way into the room of one of her patients when she caught a glimpse of platinum blond hair. She hesitated for a moment and their eyes met. She couldn't hide the smile that rose to her lips as she signaled for him to wait and continued into the room to see her last patient of the day. Twenty minutes later Hermione found him sitting in the waiting room and he jumped up from his seat quickly to greet her.

"Hermione hey. I was hoping that I would catch you before you got off." She tried to hide her smile.

"What brings you all the way here?"

"Well you see I was hoping that we could talk about my daughter. I don't even know her name I mean I think I do but I'm really not sure." She noticed that he was nervous and couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. She led him to the fireplace and they Floo'd to the Three Broomsticks. Grabbing a seat at a table in the back they sat quietly for a few minutes.

"Well I guess for started we could start with her name. Well we call her Dray-"

"Dray?" He smirked noticing the way she blushed.

"It's her nickname because Leodra is such a mouthful."

"Leodra… It's a beautiful name."

"Thank you. Believe it or not I tried to follow your families tradition of using Latin names but there was just nothing that stuck out to me. I looked at hundreds of names and there was just nothing that I felt was good enough for my child… _our_ child."

"So what did you do?"

"Well even though I thought that you were rejecting us I couldn't deny the fact that you were her father and I was torn being Cassiopeia and Leodra which I made up myself."

"What you just thought up the name and went with it?" She looked up to see him smiling at her and couldn't help but return it.

"No I spent a very long time going over name after name and then it sort of just came to me when I was looking at Latin definitions. It's a cross between _Leo_ which means lion and _Draconus_ which as you know means-"

"Dragon," he finished for her in a breath. He just looked down at his little girl. "You named her after me. Even after what my father said to you."

"I still loved you." His heart broke when she said love and she could see it in his eyes. "So yeah I decided that I would use Cassiopeia as her middle name and maybe if I have another daughter some day I could use Cassiopeia as her first name."

"Wow. I can't believe that I missed so much. That I had a child out there and didn't even know." He paused and looked at her as if debating whether or not to continue. "Has she ever asked about me?"

Hermione was shocked by his question although she had to admit it was a damn good one. She hesitated a moment but the desperation in his eyes pushed her to continue.

"Yes she has but not until recently. Until about a week before we left America she thought that my ex was her father. We were engaged and I had every intention of marrying him and then… well let's just say that that's another failed relationship to add to the books."

He looked upset at the idea of another man pretending to be her father. He was suddenly jealous of the time this man spent with his daughter.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that you were from an old family that didn't approve of me or people like me. She had no idea what I meant but I didn't want to lie to her. She asked if you would ever come for her and I couldn't bring myself to tell her no." He looked up to see the tears in her eyes. "I guess I had always hope that one day you would come into our lives and we could be the family that I dream about. But I let that go a long time ago."

"Hermione if you don't mind I would really like the chance to prove to you that I love you." She couldn't hide her shock at his words. "I want to be there for you and for Leodra. I want to be the one that watches her grow up. I want her to know who I am and I want to make her a Malfoy. Please Hermione just give me a chance to be the father that I wasn't able to be. Please just give me a chance to get to know my daughter." His eyes were filled with tears and he didn't care. He needed her to listen to him and to let him back in. He needed to know his daughter.

"What you're asking of me right now is everything that I've been dreaming about but there are conditions." He nodded to tell her to continue. "First, you have to promise me that you will not try to take her away from me. I've already had someone try to take her and I will not go through that again she is MINE!"

He noticed the possessive look in her eye and could only nod his understanding too afraid to speak.

"Second, I don't use magic around her and it is important to me that until she starts showing her abilities that she is not overly exposed to it. I know that she's around it at the Burrow but please don't overdue it. Third, this is all at her pace. If she doesn't like it then we stop I won't hurt her."

"Hermione I hope you know that I would never take her from you. I meant it when I said that I love you and I plan to do everything that I can to show you. As for the magic well I promise to try. I've gotten into muggle technology and I eat at muggle restaurants. I have business partners that are muggles and I swear that all of my past prejudices are gone. As for this being at her pace… 'Mione I hope you know that I would never do anything to hurt either of you. This is my baby girl that you're talking about. I just want the chance to know her. She deserves her father."

She knew that he was right. She paused for a moment before gathering her things to leave.

"Friday night the three of us will go to dinner if all goes well tonight. I'm going to go home and tell her tonight and I will owl you to let you know how it goes."

He nodded his head and watched her make her way to the fireplace. He watched as the green flames engulfed her.

It took two hours for him to receive an owl from Hermione and he was pacing his study.

_Draco,_

_She took the news surprisingly well and is excited to see you again. She remembered you from dinner the other night and when I told her that her father asked she immediately asked if it was 'the man with my eyes. She's smarter than I ever would've imagined. I'm looking forward to Friday._

_Hermione _

He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips. He set off in search of his mother deciding that it was time he came clean. He found her sitting in the dining room reading a book and eating fruit. He sat down beside her and she placed her book on the table instantly knowing that something was wrong.

"What is it Draco? You never come to talk to me."

"Mother there are some things that I need to tell you and I'm honestly hoping that this is all new news to you and that you weren't keeping secrets from me like Lucius." She jumped at the mention of her husband.

"Draco dear what ever are you talking about?" He decided it was time to just put everything out in the open.

"Mother when I was attending Hogwarts I had a secret relationship with Hermione Granger. I actually met her that summer we spent in America my 6th year. I fell in love with her and after the war we knew that there was no way we could have a relationship. She owled me shortly after graduation and father intercepted the owl and sent her a reply on his own. The other night I found out that I have a child and that father knew. He told her that I wanted nothing to do with her and the child and that they should disappear. Mum I have a child and she's beautiful. I've only seen her once and when I did I had no idea that she was mine but mum I should've known. She has my eyes mother and the moment I saw them I should've known."

He realized that he was rambling and paused to gauge her reaction. It was silent for a long while before she found her voice again.

"I have a grandchild? When? How old is she? Why didn't he tell me?" Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Her name is Leodra and if my calculations are right she's about two. Lucius was an evil man mother there is no explaining his decisions."

After another minute of silence she was suddenly curious.

"Can I meet her? Please Draco."

"I have to talk to Hermione but I don't think that will be a problem."

He watched on as he saw the different emotions his mother was going through play out on her face.

It was Friday and Hermione had requested the day off of work to spend with her daughter. They were curled up in her bed watching television when Leodra sat up suddenly.

"Mummy? What if my daddy doesn't like me?" Hermione looked at her daughter to see tears in her eyes and fear on her face. She wrapped her arms around the small child and pulled her close.

"Your daddy already loves you. He tells me so in his letters and he is very excited to spend time with you tonight."

Leodra pulled away with a huge smile on her face. There was a knock on the door and Ginny walked in and sat on the end of the bed. Hermione had filled her in on everything and to say that the red head had been shocked was an understatement.

"Why aren't you getting ready? Isn't he supposed to be here in 30 minutes?" Hermione glanced at the clock and jumped off of the bed. She ran into the closet and came back a few moments later with an emerald green dress for Leodra and a grey sweater with a pair of black slacks for herself. She ran into the bathroom and emerged only ten minutes later in a towel.

"Gin can you please give her a bath while I get dressed?" The red head carried Leodra into the bathroom and once Hermione had finally pulled her grey flats onto her feet they came back into the room. Ginny's shirt was soaked and her cheeks were flushed and Hermione didn't have to ask what had happened, Leodra was notorious for splashing in the bath.

"Sorry I should've warned you." She smirked glancing at the clocking noticing that she only had ten minutes to get Leodra ready. She magically straightened her hair then dried her daughter. She slipped the dress over her head and some grey stockings onto her legs before sliding her feet into a pair of sparkly emerald green flats. As she was tying off the final pigtail there was a knock on the door.

Draco Malfoy was standing in front of Hermione in black slacks and an emerald green button up shirt. His cuff links were shaped like dragons and had a grey stone in their eyes. She led him into the living room where Leodra was sitting on the couch with Ginny. When they walked into the room the little girl jumped off of the couch running for Draco. She stopped just before reaching him and looked up at him questioningly. He knelt down to her size and smiled.

"Hi daddy." She tugged on the end of her dress and blushed.

"Hello Leodra. That's a very pretty dress that you're wearing." She ran forward closing the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. Without hesitation he wrapped his arms around her and stood up pulling her with him.

"Gween is my best color."

"Green is my favorite color too." Hermione sat back and watched as father and daughter enjoyed each other for the first time and she couldn't help the tears that fell. She felt a comforting arm wrap around her and looked over at Ginny who just hugged her before walking out of the room.

"I'm hungwy daddy."

"Me too. Are you ready to go?" She just nodded and tightened her grip around his neck. He closed his eyes just enjoying holding her before grabbing Hermione's hand and leading them into the fireplace.

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked around. They had entered into the nicest child friendly restaurant that Hermione had ever seen. There was a giant jungle gym in the middle of the restaurant that was in view of the whole restaurant and Hermione could feel the protection charms around it. They were lead into a room in the back out of the main dining room. The walls were filled with dragons and there was a large castle equipped with a tower that doubled as a slide and treasure chest filled with themed toys. Hermione couldn't help but notice how absolutely perfect it was for her daughter.

Leaodra shrieked as she ran straight for the castle. When she discovered the treasure chest Hermione nearly fell out of the chair that she was currently trying to slide into.

"Where are we?"

"Oh well you see I own a bunch of small businesses, this started as a piece of crap and they were going out of business before I bought them out and redecorated everything. I upgraded everything and I mean everything added a bigger play area changed it around so that you could see the play area from everywhere and I even added charms that I invented myself for extra security."

"Like what?" She was fascinated.

"Well for example I created a charm so that no child can leave the play area with a stranger. The charm recognizes the relationship between the child and adult setting off an alarm. It can also sense the adult's emotions, not specifically, but if say I were extremely angry and was planning to take Leodra I would not be able to. I would have to calm down first and depending on my level of anger another alarm might go off."

"Why?" She didn't understand why he would go to such measures for children.

"My father was a horrible man and as a child he was always angry. When I found this place something about it told me that I needed it. Then I knew that I had to make it the best that I could so that any children that came here were safe. I've always had a soft spot for kids and I guess it's just everything that I wish I had as a kid."

Just then a waiter entered and after ordering burgers and fries for themselves and dragon shaped nuggets and fries for Leodra the waiter left. Hermione called Leodra to the table as their food appeared and they ate together for the first time as a little family. Draco and Leodra passed the dinner getting to know each other discovering that they had a lot in common. Hermione smiled already knowing this and ate her food in silence just watching them bond.

**A/N- Last one for the night. Goodnight thanks for reading. **


	6. Moving out and birthday celebrations

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters and places belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. The only things that I own are the plot and a few characters that I've made up.**

Being woken up by a two–year old literally jumping on top of you isn't exactly a pleasant experience. She was looking forward to spending the weekend with Leodra. She bundled up her daughter and prepared to floo to Diagon Alley where she was meeting someone about a new flat.

Three hours and an apartment tour later Hermione was signing the lease. Leodra was sleeping in her arms and Hermione realized that she should have dropped her off at the Burrow. The floo in the apartment was already connected and Hermione could move in tonight if she wanted to. They returned home only to find a note saying that Harry and Ginny were at the Burrow and Hermione smiled, happy that she could just tell everyone at once and get it over with. She suddenly grew nervous about how Harry and Ginny would feel about her leaving and so soon. Stepping into the Burrow Hermione could smell a pork roast in the oven and eagerly made her way to the kitchen with Dray fast asleep. She waved at everyone as they turned to wave at her as she carefully made her way upstairs and laid her little girl on Ginny's bed. She took a deep breath before going downstairs where lunch was being served. Hermione stood at her place and fiddled with her hands.

"Before we eat I just wanted to tell everyone the exciting news. Today Dray and I went looking at an apartment and I've decided that I'm going to move in this weekend. I think that it's time I gave Harry and Ginny their space back and get on my own feet."

She sat quickly and looked at Harry. His face didn't show any emotion and she looked at Ginny to see her smiling.

"Good for you 'Mione. I must say that I'll miss having girls around and you're both more than welcome to come over anytime for as long as you need." Ginny told her walking around the table to hug her. As she returned to her seat Harry spoke up.

"So when do you want to move?"

"I was thinking I could start tonight preparing tonight and move tomorrow. The floo is already connected and I'm pretty much just going to shrink everything. I could use all the help I can get though Dray has a lot of stuff. I'll also need to go shopping for new furniture, nothing fancy just enough to get us by." Harry nodded but Hermione didn't notice the look that he shared with Ginny.

When they returned home that evening however Hermione was sad to find that Harry and Ginny had plans and left almost immediately. She began to pack some of her things before deciding to give up for the night and go to sleep. The following morning Hermione, Blaise, Harry, and Ginny had finally managed to shrink the last of Hermione's belongings and put them into boxes. When they finally stepped over the threshold of her new apartment she stopped in shock. Looking around she saw a beautifully decorated, fully furnished apartment. She turned to look at Harry and Ginny and they both had guilty grins on their faces. Tears streamed down her face as she hugged her best friends. Ginny pulled away first and started to pull Hermione toward the back of the apartment.

"You haven't even seen the best part yet. I spent forever trying to get your and Dray's bedrooms perfect." They stepped through the first door leading to the smaller room. Hermione's jaw dropped and Leodra squealed in excitement as she looked around her new room. The walls were painted lime green and the furniture was all black. There was one wall that was painted hot pink and Hermione couldn't believe how perfect it was. She looked at the toy box that held new toys and when Leodra opened it up Hermione saw that there were a bunch of quidditch toys and dragons and other animals. Hermione started to cry as she realized just how well her friends new her daughter. Leodra looked up at Hermione and hugged her legs.

"I love you mummy." She then ran over to Ginny hugging her and thanking her.

They made their way to Hermione's room leaving Leodra to her toys. Hermione opened the door and started to cry again. She looked at the large bed and glanced at the wall to see a muggle television. She smiled knowing that that was Harry's own personal touch. The walls of her room were a light grey and there was one light pink wall at her headboard much like her daughters room. As they walked around the rest of the apartment Hermione noticed little muggle appliances throughout and knew that this had been Harry's way of contributing. Looking around she instantly knew that Ginny had been behind the decorating. They unpacked her things and were sitting on the couch in her living room talking happily.

"How did you do it? How did you find out where I lived and have all of this here by the morning? You only found out at lunch yesterday." She was truly awestruck.

"You know my name does hold a little weight when I want it to."

"But Harry you hate using your name to get what you want. You did all of this for me?"

"You deserve it 'Mione. You've been through enough and you deserve to be happy. We figured we could just help a little."

After a small dinner that Hermione prepared the muggle way Harry and Ginny said their goodbyes leaving Hermione on her own.

Hermione made her way to Leodra's room expecting to find her sleeping. She was surprised to see her sprawled on the floor talking animatedly to her toys. She sat next to her daughter and joined her grabbing a dragon and making it chase the quidditch player that Leodra was holding. They played until Leodra couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and Hermione carried her over to her bed kissing the top of her head and leaving. She walked to her room surprised to see and owl at her window. She opened the window and took the letter attached to the owl's leg expecting it to fly away. When the owl made itself comfortable on the windowsill she opened the letter.

_Hermione, _

_I was wondering if tomorrow you would like to come to lunch at my cottage. My mother would like to meet Dray and I was hoping that tomorrow would be okay. I know that it's sudden but I would really like the chance to get to know my daughter and I know that mother would appreciate the chance to. I can't stop thinking about you and I think that we need to talk about the past so that we figure out where this is going. _

_-Draco_

She couldn't deny the joy that she felt at reading his words. If she were to tell herself the truth she couldn't get him out of her mind either. Every time she closed her eyes she remembered running her hands down the length of his chest. She shook her head of the thoughts as the owl hooted alerting her to his presence. She moved to her desk that sat beside her new bed and wrote a quick response hoping that he would be okay with the changes that she was asking for. She attached the letter to the owl and left her window open in case it came back later. Turning on the television Hermione stared at it not really watching but instead allowing her thoughts to travel to Draco.

Draco paced back and forth waiting for his owl to return. There was a tapping at the window and he was disappointed to find that it was not his owl but Pansy's. Rolling his eyes he retrieved the parchment reading what she wrote.

_My Beloved Draco,_

_I love you please just come back to me. I miss you and I need to feel you wrapping your arms around me again. Please just give me a chance to explain. I don't understand how you could just walk away without giving me a chance. Please I love you._

_-Pansy_

Laughing aloud Draco crumpled it up and threw it into the waste bin with the rest of her letters. She had written him every day since he had broken up with her. She moved out a few days after their fight and he knew that his mother had pushed her to leave sooner rather than later. He hadn't noticed his owl fly in and set itself on his perch so when he turned around and saw it sitting there he nearly screamed. Getting himself together and taking the letter from the owl Draco was confused.

_How about my new flat instead? We only moved in today and I won't be able to drag Dray out of her new room. Your mother of course is welcome._

_With love,_

_Hermione_

He smiled and noted the address attached at the bottom realizing that she only lived about a street away from Potter. Eager to tell his mother he set off in search of her.

Three weeks had passed since Draco had come into their lives and Hermione couldn't recall a time that she had been happier. Life with Draco was easier than doing it on her own and she was amazed at how much he had stepped up with Leodra. Narcissa Malfoy had taken to Leodra like no one had ever imagined. The bond that the two instantly shared made both Draco and Hermione a little envious. Hermione couldn't hide her joy and spent half of their lunch date with tears in her eyes. They absolutely adored each other and it was obvious when you saw them together. It was Hermione's birthday and she was excited for the night's festivities. Draco dropped Leodra off at the Burrow and Molly was excited to have someone to taste test her new dessert recipes other than Fred and George. Hermione and Ginny were in her room getting dressed and they were just preparing to leave as Hermione took a final look in the mirror. She wore a short formfitting one shoulder green dress with sparkly silver stilettos and magically straightened her hair. Ginny wore a similar dress in black with gold stilettos. Hermione smiled to herself knowing that Draco would love her outfit. She wasn't sure why but something about him made her feel so safe again that she felt that she was actually ready for things to begin progressing between them. It was obvious to all of their friends that they were working on their relationship and they knew it would just be a matter of time before they were together again.

When Hermione and Ginny stepped into the living room all conversations stopped. Hermione looked at her friends nervously waiting any kind of reaction.

"You look stunning." Draco said out loud but looking Hermione in the eye. She felt her insides set on fire as she watched his gaze roam her body. He stood and walked toward her kissing her on the cheek. Harry and Blaise stood too and they each made their way outside preparing to apparate to the wizard club that they were going to. Hermione was excited to go out for her first time and was ready to just get drunk.

The club was better than Hermione had imagined. There were flashing lights and levitating dance floors. They made their way over to one of the bars. It was made entirely of glass and Hermione was pleased to see that they even had muggle alcohol. They all ordered drinks and made their way to the VIP section of the club. Hermione gasped as the platform suddenly rose and they hovered 20 feet off of the ground. She looked at the ceiling and gawked at what looked like the night sky. After only about an hour Hermione was already completely smashed. Deciding it was time to dance she grabbed Draco and led him to one of the dance floors eager to see her friends following. Once they were all on the dance floor it began to rise into the air. Draco explained to her that it meant that no one else could fit on the dance floor and that when she was ready to leave all she needed to do was tell the witch that he pointed out at the far end of the platform dressed in a short black dress with a nametag flirting with one of the guests.

Halfway through the second song and Hermione was dancing with Ginny while the guys were standing off to the side deep in conversation. From the corner of her eye Hermione noticed a set of eyes watching her and turned to see Ron Weasley watching her from within the crowd. Before she could turn back to Ginny there was a hand on hers pulling her toward the witch in the black clothes, Ron nodded at her as the platform slowly started to go back down. Hermione was pulling away and fighting but it was no use. She instantly regretted getting drunk and frantically began searching for her friends. A hand moved around her mouth and she was being pulled out the front door. Just before they could get outside the bouncer noticed her stress and stepped in front of them blocking her view.

"Is everything okay here Miss?"

"She's fine we're just leaving she's had too much to drink." Ron answered not removing his hand from her mouth.

"Why don't you take your hand off of her mouth so she can answer me herself?"

"Why don't you mind your business and let me take my girlfriend home." The fear in Hermione's eyes was all that the bouncer needed and he stepped forward pushing Ron into the wall. As if on cue Ginny came rushing around the corner and her eyes widened at the sight. Now that Ron was pinned to the wall Hermione was able to fight out of his grip and run straight for Ginny. The tears flowed freely as she felt familiar comforting arms snake around her waist. She turned to see Draco looking down at her trying to hide his anger. He kissed the top of her head before pushing both her and Ginny to Blaise who led them outside and aparated them all back to Hermione's flat.


	7. Unplanned appearances

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters and places belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. The only things that I own are the plot and a few characters that I've made up.**

Ron looked around the bouncer long enough to see Hermione being escorted outside. He tried to move free of the bouncer, still holding him against the wall, then suddenly pain exploded on the left side of his face and everything went black.

When he awoke sometime later the pain in his head only worsened. He moved to put his head in his hands to find that he couldn't move them. He tried to stand only to discover that he was strapped to a chair. He started to scream for help soon realizing that no one would hear him. The club music was still blaring outside of the walls of his newfound prison. He looked around and took in the black walls noticing that one wall was actually just a giant window. There was a large glass desk in the middle of the room and he realized that he was in an office. The walls were decorated with pictures of other clubs and there was a giant silver M in the middle of the black carpet. Ron looked around the room confused and the door swung open with a bang. He looked up to see the bouncer from earlier accompanied by another bouncer twice his size. Ron gulped in fear and then a familiar blonde man walked into the room… followed by his best friend. Initially at the sight of Harry, Ron was relieved but the look in his friend's eye told him that he wasn't there to save him. Ron stared at Harry with a pleading look hoping for any hint that their friendship still mattered but found none. The look in Harry's eyes was full of disappointment and he spent most of his time looking at his shoes rather than the red head.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"It would do you well to shut up if you don't want one of my bouncers to knock you out again." Realization suddenly hit Ron as he realized that he was in Draco Malfoy's office.

"So what exactly did you think that you were going to do with Hermione once you got her out of the club Weasel?" The look in Draco's eyes told Ron that he had better not speak.

"I don't know what happened between you but I know that she wants nothing to do with you. It would do you wise to stay away from her because I promise you that if it comes down to it I will kill you."

"Hermione would never let you do that. She loves me even if we're in a fight right now."

"Ron when will you understand that Hermione will never want you? There is nothing that you could ever do or say to make things better between you and it would do you well to get that through your thick head. What you did to her is unforgiveable and I don't know why I haven't hexed you into oblivion. You're lucky that you're family is so important to me Ron because after what you've done I could hex you mental." The fire in Harry's eyes hurt Ron to the core. Rather than taking his friends words to heart Ron only used this new betrayal to fuel his revenge. Hermione would be his again and there was nothing that anyone could do to stop him.

"Hermione loves me and you both know it. If it wasn't for that bloody bastard-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Ron or I swear I will hex you. You will not say another negative word about my goddaughter do you understand me?" Draco was suddenly extremely interested in what Ron was going to say about Leodra.

"What were you about to say Weasel?" He stepped forward but Harry stepped in front of him.

"Draco we said that we were going to let him go. Don't do anything that you would regret or anything that would force me to arrest you. I'm an auror and there are witnesses." Harry whispered in his ear. Draco thought about it for a long moment before finally nodding his head and stepping back.

"What were you about to say Weasel?"

"What's it to you Malfoy?" Ron spat with a smirk on his face.

"I swear to Merlin you good for nothing Weasel that if another word about my daughter comes out of your filthy mouth that I will kill you Potter and his witnesses or not." Draco turned to one of his bouncers and whispered something to him then walked out of the room. When the bouncer smiled at Ron he gulped loudly as he was left alone with the two large bouncers and once again things went black.

Outside the door Harry cast Draco a nervous glance.

"What exactly did you tell your bouncer before we left?"

"Oh don't worry Potter. I told him that they get one punch each then they were instructed to wait until he wakes up again and then chuck him in the alley out back. He can find his own way home."

Harry smirked surprised to find that he didn't find that punishment sufficient enough for the things that Ron has done.

When Harry and Draco arrived Ginny and Blaise were asleep on the couch and the light in Hermione's bedroom was on. Harry picked up Ginny and Draco woke Blaise who nodded before lazily stepping into the fireplace. Once they were all gone Draco made his way to Hermione's room and knocked on the slightly open door. She looked up at him as he entered and had a sad smile on her face. She was looking at pictures and patted the bed beside her for him to sit. He sat next to her careful not to sit too close and she looked at him with tears in her eyes. She handed him a couple of pictures of Leodra that she had picked out for him to take home with him. They were all muggle pictures but Draco smiled in appreciation as he carefully inspected each picture. He moved to hug Hermione and noticed her flinch away. He pulled back looking at her with a confused expression noticing that she wouldn't look him in the eye. He reached out to push a strand of hair behind her ear and again she jumped away from his touch.

"What's wrong Hermione? Was it something that I said or that I did? I'm sorry that I didn't come back right away but I wanted to make sure that Ron wouldn't bother you again." He noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks now and had to fight the urge to wipe them away knowing she would not let him. "Please just tell me what I've done wrong. Why won't you let me touch you?"

Hermione just continued to cry. She knew that it was stupid and that she had nothing to be afraid of with him. She wasn't actually afraid of Draco but every time he raised his arm she couldn't help but fear another blow. Looking up at Draco she saw the pain and fear in his eyes and knew that she was the one causing him this pain. Deciding that it needed to end Hermione stood up and walked to her bathroom door, and Draco stood to leave feeling defeated. Without looking at him she turned and spoke just above a whisper.

"I need a shower and I'm sure that you do too. Tonight is going to be a long night Draco because tonight is the night that I put everything on the table. Please go home and get comfortable and please come back ready to listen because once I tell this story I don't want to tell it ever again."

With a nod and a sudden sense of relief Draco Floo'd home. He showered and ran into his closet to throw on the first pair of track pants and hoodie that he could find. He ran back to the fireplace afraid that Hermione would change her mind. This was a big step for them as he saw it. This meant that she trusted him and he knew that he would never get her back if she couldn't trust him. Just before throwing the floo powder and calling out her flat Draco suddenly remembered the dread on Hermione's face and was suddenly nervous about what he was about to find out. When he stepped into Hermione's room she was already sitting in the middle of her bed. She wore an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts and Draco couldn't help but notice the box of tissues sitting next to her. She patted the spot in front of her and he nervously made his way to sit across from her. She reached out and pulled his hand into hers running her fingers over his. He knew that she was stalling and decided that he would give her all the time that she needed.

She knew that she couldn't put this off forever and was ready to just get it over with but she had trouble with finding where to start so she decided a different approach would be appropriate.

"Draco I want you to use your Leglimancy to see into my past. " Draco immediately started to say no.

"No Hermione that's not a skill that I use anymore. I didn't want to learn when… He… was teaching me and I refuse to use any of his lessons. I'm too strong Hermione and I might see things that you don't want me to see."

"Draco I want you to see everything. If it makes it easier I can put my memories into a pensieve." His face paled at the idea.

"Since we're being honest I should tell you that I don't like pensieves. HE used to make me watch memories of his death eaters killing women and children knowing that it killed me to see death. I'm well I'm too scared."

"What if I came with you?"

"I couldn't ask you to do that Hermione."

"It's nothing that doesn't haunt my dreams already. Maybe it's time that I face them head on."

Seeing the pleading look on her face made him realize that he couldn't say no. He finally nodded suddenly more nervous than before and waited while Hermione went into her closet and brought out what Draco recognized as a small portable pensieve. He knew that they were expensive and wondered how Hermione had come across it until he noticed the tag still hanging off of it labeling it from Dumbledore. Hermione ran her fingers across the tag lovingly before placing her wand at her temple and placing a stream of memories into the pensieve. Draco felt her fingers wrap tightly around his as he felt them being pulled into the first memory.

**A/N- CLIFFHANGER! I know that this chapter is short but I'm working on the next chapter as you read this and I'm hoping that I can have it posted tonight. If not you can definitely expect it tomorrow. Thanks for reading and please review even if you hate it(:**


	8. Memories

_**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters and places belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. The only things that I own are the plot and a few characters that I've made up.**_

_*Flashback*_

_Draco and Hermione dropped into a place that was unfamiliar to Draco noticing his confusion Hermione explained that it was Ron's bedroom at the Burrow. Before she could explain further a frustrated memory Hermione walked into the room and dropped onto the bed a red faced Ron on her heels._

_"Hermione how could you not tell me that you've been shagged?" He crossed his arms frustrated that she wouldn't look at him. Sighing she rolled over onto her stomach defeated. Waving her wand she muttered a silencing charm. "Look at me dammit! How could you not tell me?"_

_"It just never came up. It's not like you've never had sex before Ronald. I know that you and Lavender did more than just snog."_

_"So you did it to get back at me?" Rolling her eyes and moving to face him she laughed._

_"No Ronald I did not do it to get back at you. It had nothing to do with you it was about love. I've already told you. I met a guy when I was visiting my grandmothers in America and we had a summer romance. Things carried on and we were able to see each other occasionally during the school year and well Ron it just happened." She threw her hands in the air unable to break it down for him any further. "I don't know what you want me to say Ronald I can't go back and change it so either accept it or don't."_

_They sat in silence for only a moment before Ron nodded. There was a hint of something in his eye that memory Hermione didn't recognize._

_"So since you've already been shagged I guess it's my turn right? I mean if you think about it 'Mione it's only fair. I take care of you and give you somewhere to live and I love you so isn't it only right?"_

_The horror on Hermione's face was clear as he stepped closer to her. _

_"I promise that we can soon Ron but please not while we're living in your mothers home." He stopped to think about it for a second before finally nodding in agreement._

_Draco released a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding. The room started to sway as the people in front of them disappeared and another Hermione was lying on the bed crying. The Hermione next to him shuddered as she explained that a week had passed._

_Draco waited what felt like forever for Ron to come bursting into the room._

_"What was so urgent that I had to come home early from poker night Hermione?"_

_"I didn't mean to interrupt. I only said that I wanted to talk tonight. There's something that I need to tell you and you're not going to be happy. I only hope that you will understand that I did not mean for this to happen and I really just need you to be here for me." She was sobbing again and he sat down beside her on the bed and pulled her close._

_"Baby what is it? You can tell me anything. Please what's wrong?"_

_"Well I haven't been feeling well lately so I stopped into St. Mungos today just to see what was wrong."_

_Ron nodded for her to continue._

_"Well Ron I don't really know how to tell you this so I'm just going to say it. Ron I found out that I'm pregnant."_

_"WHAT?!" He was on his feet and his hands were tangled in his red hair._

_"Ron please I didn't mean for this to happen. Please I just need you to be there for me."_

_"I love you Hermione and nothing will change that but this is huge. We haven't even slept together yet and I'm supposed to raise your kid. Are you keeping it?" She looked up at him appalled and Draco felt himself growing angry._

_"Of course I intend to keep it this is my child that we're talking about."_

_"I'm sorry 'Mione I know I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said." He moved next to her and pulled her into his arms. _

_The scene seemed to move in fast-forward as Hermione explained that a couple of hours were passing._

_"So I still don't understand why you can't tell me."_

_"It won't change anything. Knowing whom I slept with won't change the fact that I'm pregnant. He doesn't know and I haven't decided what I'm going to do about it yet."_

_"What do you mean you haven't decided? You're actually considering contacting him?" He jumped off of the bed and his arms were flying in the air. _

_"He has a right to know Ronald it is his child after all."_

_"No Hermione I won't allow it. You will not contact him do you understand me?" He grabbed her by the arm pulling her toward him with too much force._

_"No Ron I don't and I will not do what you say. Let go of me!"_

_"Not until you listen to me Hermione. You will tell me exactly who he is and I will make sure that you never see or hear from him again. If I'm going to raise this thing then you are going to do exactly what I say."_

_"My child Ronald is no thing. There is a PERSON growing inside of me and that person will be a part of ME! This conversation is over Ronald._

_"Why won't you just bloody tell me who that father is Hermione?"_

_"First of all Ron we've been going over this all night and for the last time I don't have to tell you anything. He doesn't even know and I'm not going to tell anyone until I'm good and ready. If you can't just accept that then maybe we just have no business being together." She felt a harsh slap across her cheek as her left cheek began to bruise. She looked up at him in horror no longer recognizing the person in front of her. She moved to leave but he just blocked her path throwing her onto the ground again._

_"Hermione NO ONE will ever want you and if they do you will never find anyone better than me!" Between each screaming word Ron delivered another blow to Hermione who was now desperately trying to cover her stomach in fear. Noticing her sudden movements Ron pulled back and stepped toward the door before turning back to her with hate filled eyes._

_" You're a filthy mudblood whore that probably doesn't even know who the father is. You've barely gotten out of Hogwarts and you're pregnant with a bastard child. Your child will always be a bastard just like you are now. No one will love your child just like no one loves you. I hope that you spend the rest of your miserable life a lonely old hag. You're no one without me and Harry and you can rest assured that he will be on my side. You have a week to get all of your filthy mudblood shit out of my house before I use an unforgiveable on you and throw you out on your arse."_

_The following memory took place at another place new to Draco. Hermione quickly explained that this was the apartment that she shared with her ex-fiance. Two years had passed and she gripped his hand as she told him to prepare himself._

_The room in front of them was a nicely decorated bedroom and he could hear his daughter crying in the other room. Suddenly a frustrated man with brown hair and large muscles entered the room and after a few minutes the crying stopped and Hermione entered shortly after._

_"Does she ever stop crying Hermione?" _

_"She's sick Nicholas and she gets frustrated and cries. She only a year old what do you expect from her?"_

_"I need some quiet Hermione. I didn't know that her living here was going to be this hard."_

_"You knew when we started dating a year ago that my daughter was coming with me. Now cast a silencing charm on her room and go sleep in it or shut her up." Memory Hermione stared up at him in shock._

_"You know that I'm a witch?"_

_"You think that American wizards don't know who you are Hermione? I knew who you were from the moment I saw you."_

_"So you're a wizard?"_

_"You know all the magazines said that you were the 'brightest witch of your age' but you couldn't even figure out that I was a wizard? Besides even if I hadn't known already your grandmother told me when we first started dating to try and scare me off." Hermione stared at him in horror._

_"Aw come on babe don't look so shocked. The cat's out of the bag and we can all live happily now… well except for one thing… I'm going to need your wand."_

_"What? Why?" She moved to the closet to try to run to it but he had his wand and before she could do anything she heard him laugh and with the flick of his wand she was thrown onto the bed. Using his wand he quickly found hers and walked over to a box under his bed. It was a black wand case and Hermione recognized it as one that could only be opened with magic. Tears streamed down her cheeks as he closed her wand inside and sealed it with a simple locking spell knowing that she had now way to get it._

_**EXTREMELY GRAPHIC SCENE! FEEL FREE TO SKIP!**_

_The room grew fuzzy again only this time the scene in front of him filled him with rage and scared him at the same time. The man in front of him stood shirtless over Hermione who was covering in fear on the floor. There were bruises on her body that had clearly been worn for a long time and Draco could see some from each phase of healing meaning that this was long time abuse. Trying to hold in his anger he wrapped a protective arm around his Hermione who had her hands full of his shirt and tears streaming down her face. He rubbed small circles on her back as the scene in front of him got worse._

_Nicholas pulled Hermione up by her shirt only to kick her right leg. She clutched her leg screaming in pain. He picked her up again and tossed her onto the bed ripping off her shirt. She kicked and screamed knowing that it was useless. There was a silencing charm around the room and nothing she did or said would be heard. Using his wand he secured Hermione's hands and feet to the four-poster bed and using his wand made the rest of her clothes disappeared. Draco watched as memory Hermione struggled against her restraints and begged. Nicholas reached back and slapped her immediately silencing her and removed the rest of his clothing. He placed himself at her entrance and shoved himself inside of her causing her to scream in pain. Draco watched as she writhed underneath him clawing at the bed desperate to escape. It became too much to watch and he closed her eyes as he continued to listen to her scream. He finally heard everything stop and opened his eyes to see Nicholas collapse on top of Hermione. He pulled himself out of her and muttered a quick contraceptive charm while releasing her from her binds._

_"The last thing we need is another brat running around here. When I'm ready for you to have my children you'll know."_

_He pulled her to him and quickly fell asleep while lay awake crying._

_***END OF GRAPHIC SCENE!***_

_When the room finally started to get blurry and fade Draco was relieved. There were tears streaming down his face and he was clinging to his Hermione. She had her face buried in his chest as she sobbed and he reluctantly turned to watch the final scene play out in front of him. _

_Hermione was running around the room frantically packing her things. She ran out of the room and time sped forward until she reentered carrying a sleeping Leodra. Draco knew by the look of his daughter that this was just a couple of weeks ago and suddenly understood that this was the memory of Hermione's return._

_Hermione laid the girl on the bed and began searching underneath. She finally emerged with the black box containing her wand and stood still in concentration. She waved her hands in front of the box and whispered "Alohamora" and the box flew open. Grabbing her wand and shrinking her bags she threw them into her extendable purse and grabbed her daughter off of the bed. With a final look around Hermione aparated them away with a smile plastered to her face._


	9. Secrets and happiness

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters and places belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. The only things that I own are the plot and a few characters that I've made up.**

Coming out of the memory Draco was speechless. Looking at Hermione he didn't even tried to hide the tears that were flowing steadily down his cheeks. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head while she cried. When they had finally calmed down considerably she pulled away to look at him.

"I needed someone else to know."

"How do you feel now?"

"It's a lot more intense to see it happening in front of you than I had expected. How are you doing? I knew what was coming but this was all a big shock to you."

"I'm okay confused a little but more angry than anything. I've known Nick Vanton my whole life his parents were death eaters and they died when were in 6th year and they failed an assignment. He used the stay over at the manor when we were younger. I'm going to kill him for what he did to you."

"I would normally try to stop you but what you saw was only the first time that things escalated to that level. _That_ lasted a full six months but the beatings started shortly after he took my wand."

"I hate to ask but where was Dray?"

"Fast asleep in her room. I had been working on wandless magic from the minute he stole my wand and I can only use it in limited amounts. I was able to cast a protection charm around her room that I created and that took all of my strength until I had everything ready for us to leave and knew that we could do so safely."

"I'm so sorry 'Mione. I feel like this is all my fault if I had only-"

"Stop right there Draco Lucius Malfoy! There is nothing that we can do to change the past. If there is anyone to blame for you not being there that was your father and only your father." He noted the seriousness in her tone and nodded. She pulled him close to her lying back on the bed. He pulled her close and she snuggled into his chest as they drifted off to sleep in the comfort of the others arms.

A week had passed since the incident with Hermione and Ron was still plotting his revenge. He was sitting in a coffee shop in the middle of a muggle village just outside of London. He glanced at his watch noting that she was twenty minutes late and began to gather his belongings. Just as he started to stand the sound of a woman clearing her throat stopped him. He sat back and took in her curves. She was wearing a short green dress that clung to her every curve and her long black hair stopped just under her perfectly shaped bust. She sat across from him wearing a smirk that resembled Malfoy's.

"Don't make that face Pansy it makes you look like that ferret." He crossed his arms and scowled but she only laughed.

"I was beginning to think that you were no longer interested. I was beginning to wonder if your wife was finally fulfilling all of your needs." Ron choked on his butterbeer.

"Don't make me laugh."

"So what has been keeping you from me then? I've been trying to contact you Ron there's something that we need to talk about."

"Funny I was thinking the same thing."

"We can go back to my flat if you want." She blushed nervously.

"What flat? I thought you were living at the manor?"

"Right well that was something you would've learned if you had returned any of my owls. Draco caught me after the last time we snuck off to see each other and he threw me out. He gave me a month but his mother had already found a flat and insisted I move into it immediately. I've always hated that woman." She scowled before standing abruptly gesturing for Ron to follow.

Ron looked around the small flat in amusement. It was small and he knew that it was killing Pansy to live somewhere like this. Pansy was always "kept" so being on her own had to be a struggle for her. Ron almost felt bad but then he remembered the reason for his visit. Taking a seat on her bed he waited for her to come out of the bathroom. She had stripped out of her dress and was standing in front of him in a strapless black lace bra with matching underwear. The breath caught in his throat as everything that he had planned to talk to her about flew from his mind. When she finally reached him he grabbed her around the waist roughly dropping her onto the bed. Using his wand he made all of their clothes drop into piles on the floor before crawling over to her and thrusting into her roughly. She made no cry of pain but instead screamed his name in ecstasy as he pounded into her. When he was finally done he shuttered before finding his release inside of her. Disappointed that he had only cared about himself this time Pansy pushed him away and moved to find her clothes again.

"Why did you rush? You never leave me unsatisfied. What the hell has you so worked up that you treat me like some random shag."

Sighing he got up pulling on his clothes not in the mood to deal with Pansy's complaining.

"There's something that we need to talk about and I don't know how to say it so I just will... Hermione's back Pansy and I'm going to get her back."

"What do you mean you're going to get her back? I lost my relationship with Draco for you and you're just going to go back to Hermione? I thought that you were going to tell me that you were finally leaving Lavender. What about us? I RISKED EVERYTHING FOR YOU!"

"Things with you and Malfoy were going to end anyway. Your precious Malfoy has a secret dear Pansy. You see it seems that my Hermione was somehow tricked into sleeping with Malfoy and it turns out that he is the father of her bastard. "

"I don't care about that- wait a minute- did you just say that he is that FATHER? Draco slept with Granger? When?"

"It has to have been while we were at Hogwarts." Suddenly everything made sense to Pansy and she began to shake with fury.

"6th year. It all makes sense to me now. He was so distant when he returned to school. He wanted nothing to do with me and we completely stopped having sex. I should've known that bastard! And to think that for even a moment I wanted him to the be the father of my-" She stopped short looking up at Ron in horror realizing she had been rubbing her stomach. The look at he gave her told her that she had said too much.

"Of your what?" She looked at the floor desperate not to meet his gaze.

"Well Ron you see that was something that I wanted you to talk about. I haven't been feeling too well and so I went to get checked out and well I'm pregnant Ron."

"YOU'RE WHAT? HOW COULD THIS? WHEN DID IT? WAIT! IS IT MINE?"

"I-I don't know. Draco and I haven't slept together since well before the last time I slept with you but that doesn't matter because I'm three months along so it could be either of yours."

"How could you be so stupid? I'M MARRIED!"

"BUT YOU SLEPT WITH ME ANYWAY!"

"I FIGURED YOU WERE ON THE POTION!"

"OF COURSE I WASN'T. YOU KNOW THAT I NEEDED A CHILD TO MAKE SURE THAT NOTHING COULD TEAR DRACO AWAY FROM ME AND YOU KNEW I WAS TRYING TO GET PREGNANT. I WAS EVEN TAKING EXTRA FERTILITY POTIONS TO- Oh Merlin! I was taking fertility potions and we were having unprotected sex. I thought that you were using a contraceptive charm so I didn't say anything."

"WHY WOULDN'T YOU MENTION THE FERTILITY POTIONS?"

"I DIDN'T THINK THAT IT MATTERED!"

Ron sat on the bed and dropped his head in his hands. She sat next to him making sure to give him his space.

"I didn't mean for this to happen I swear. I was trying to make sure that I kept Draco because I knew that he didn't love me back and then you came into my life and I fell for you too and I loved you both. Now I've ruined everything."

After a long silence he finally spoke up.

"Maybe not… Maybe we can use this Pansy. Hermione won't allow Draco to shirk his responsibility. She'll make him be with you for the child and then I can swoop in and win her back."

"But what if that doesn't work Ron?"

"Then we'll eliminate anything that stands in our way. Pansy, now that Hermione is back I will stop at nothing to be with her again. I will have all three of you when I'm done with this."

"No way. You can have your wife and Hermione but if I'm going to all this trouble I'm going back to Draco."

"Oh you most certainly will… but that doesn't mean that you won't be mine. I know that child is mine I can feel it. But thankfully Malfoy doesn't know that yet."

Pansy was scared of the man sitting in front of her. This was not the man that she had grown to know and kind of love. No this man was twisted and Pansy was suddenly afraid of the child that was growing inside of her praying that it would save her in the end some how. This was not what she had been expecting.

6 months later

It was the night before Leodra's third birthday and Draco and Hermione were sitting on the couch enjoying the quiet.

"I thought she would never go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be the longest day of your life _daddy_ I hope you're ready for it."

"Please if I could handle Christmas then I can handle this." Hermione smiled at the memory.

_Leodra started jumping up and down in excitement when she saw the amount of presents she had under the tree. Draco had gone crazy and bought her everything that a little kid could need. There were toys and clothes and jewelry scattered across the floor in less than five minutes and Draco stared at the little girl in wonder. When they arrived at the Burrow everyone had spoiled Leodra as well excited to finally have a little one to spoil. Draco watched as the scene replayed itself and he hardly recognized his little girl as she tore open present after present. He was more impressed with the way that she stood up smiled sweetly and thanked every one with hugs and kisses on the cheek._

"Oh that was nothing Draco. Tomorrow is all about her and she knows that. I just hope that you're prepared."

"What exactly are you doing tomorrow?"

"Well Harry and Ginny decided that this year was their turn. We're going to the Burrow where Dray has some neighborhood friends and Harry said something about quidditch and unicorns and a swimming pool."

"Oh so this should be interesting. It's good to know that Potter and Gin are in control though."

"And just why is that?" Draco sighed eyeing her before smirking.

"Well because they'll ensure that my daughter is spoiled just as she deserves to be every day."

"Draco! You've bought her a new toy every day since my birthday and that was six months ago!"

"I know but that's because that's when we really became a family. That's the night that you let me back into your life and I know that we've never made it official but I've heard you refer to me as your boyfriend just as I've grown accustomed to telling people that you're my girl."

"I know that Draco but I'm running out of room for her toys." Looking around he noticed that they were neatly placed everywhere. It was as though they were overrunning the small flat.

"Yes well that was something else that I wanted to talk to you about." He locked his fingers between hers and looked her in her eye.

"Hermione would you please move in with me? I know that our relationship is still growing but I already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Dray. I'm not asking you to marry me just to move in with me so that we can be a real family. We can all live at the manor and mother would be around to help with Dray more. I know that you like working as a healer but that you've dreamed of owning your own bookstore I just want to be the one to help make those things happen for you. I love you Hermione Jean Granger and I can't sleep at night without you."

He looked at her face to find tears in her eyes again as she just nodded her consent. He grabbed her in his arms and leapt up spinning her in circles. When he finally placed her back down he leaned down to kiss her but he finger on his lips held him back.

"I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy." She reached up to close the distance between her losing herself to the passion of his kiss.


	10. Great birthdays and new information

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters and places belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. The only things that I own are the plot and a few characters that I've made up.**

**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've had a serious writer's block issue because I wasn't sure where I wanted to take the story from here but I think I'm on a roll so look out for future updates. Thanks for reading please review(:**

When they arrived at the Burrow the next morning Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. The back yard was covered in green balloons and streamers. There was a large table covered in green tablecloth and there was a throne at the end with Leodra's name on it. There was a large castle shaped cake decorated with princess, knight, and dragon toys. Much to Hermione's delight there was no unicorn to be seen but she couldn't help but notice the large pool that now took up a majority of the yard. Harry and Ginny ran to Hermione with beaming smiles as they dragged her, Leodra, and Draco into the woods. They were walking so fast that Draco reached down and scooped up Leodra carrying her the rest of the way. After a few minutes of walking they reached a clearing and looked up to find that they were standing in the middle of a home made quidditch pitch. Draco looked at Harry who had a mischievous grin on his face as he slowly placed Leodra down and the two sprinted across the field to the brooms.

Shaking her head and laughing Hermione jumped in surprise as Blaise, Fred, and George ran towards the brooms at full speed. She looked down at a beaming Leodra as she sat down to make herself comfortable Ginny made her way over to the boys while Leodra sat on Hermione's lap on the blanket she conjured. Molly and Arthur made their way into the clearing and Molly brought lemonade and sandwiches. Leodra watched in awe as the adults rose on their brooms never taking her eyes off of Draco. The teams were set and Draco smirked watching Ginny fly circles around Harry realizing that he had made the best decision in claiming the red head as soon as possible. He glanced down at Leodra forgetting about the game. Ginny and Harry caught his eye and snuck a glance as they started to descend toward Leodra. Harry ran toward the Burrow while Ginny flagged everyone else down and they stood around Leodra. Harry returned a few minutes later with a giant box that he placed at her feet.

"What's this Harry?" Hermione asked interested.

"Well I know that Dray likes to watch quidditch and since it's her birthday after all we thought it would only be fair that she get the chance to play. Ginny's teamed up with some of the best broom suppliers and they developed a model perfect for children." As he finished his sentence Leodra pulled the final piece of wrapping paper from her box. The box then magically opened and the broom inside started to levitate. Her eyes went wide as she scrambled to her feet anxious to ride her new broom. Hermione stood trying to hide her fear as she felt a comforting hand on the small of her back. She looked over to see Draco smiling at her a look of pride on his face as Ginny helped her onto her new broom. Hermione watched in awe as a silver bubble formed around her before fading into transparency. Suddenly feeling better she watched as Draco and the rest of the guys boarded their brooms and slowly flew in small circles teaching her how to turn and stop when necessary. Sitting back down with Ginny Hermione was unable to stop the tears of joy falling down her cheeks. They sat for hours watching Leodra follow Draco around on her new broom. Hermione noticed the way that his eyes never left their daughter and finally felt like they belonged again.

After six hours of nonstop play Leodra was in Draco's arms fast asleep. As they said their goodbyes Hermione snuck a look at the man that showed her that she could still love.

Lying in bed Draco watched on as Hermione slept. Sneaking out of her arms he walked down the small hallway to check on his little girl. He crept in and moved the blanket up over her sleeping form before kissing the top of her head and turning to walk back to Hermione. There was a knock on the door and he looked at the muggle clock on the wall wondering who would be knocking on Hermione's door at three in the morning. Making his way to the door he was shocked to see disheveled Lavender Brown face stained with tears.

"Malfoy? I thought this was… is Hermione here? This is the address that she sent me when they moved. Do I have the wrong place? I'm so sorry for-" Malfoy put up a hand to stop her before taking her hand and leading her to the couch. He smiled softly at her before moving to wake Hermione.

"'Mione love there's someone here to see you." He whispered shaking her. She moved her head to glance at the clock on her bedside table and sighed aloud.

"Don't they know what time it is? Tell them to come back in the morning. Harry and Ginny know better."

"Love its not Harry or Ginny you think that I wouldn't have just sent them away on my own? There's a very upset Lavender here looking for you." This caught her attention she jumped out of bed grabbed her robe and made her way to the living room suddenly curious. Lavender was looking down at her hands when Hermione approached her and by the time she sat down Lavender was full on sobbing. Pulling her close Hermione rubbed small circles on her back while Draco disappeared into the kitchen. Lavender didn't speak until Draco returned and before he could sit in the chair across from the couch she moved to it leaving him to sit next to Hermione. Picking up the bottle of firewhiskey and pouring herself a glass Lavender took a long sip before beginning.

"First I want to apologize to the two of you for disturbing you so late in the night but this could not wait. I guess it works out by chance that the both of you are here, as it will stop me from having to try to find you Malfoy. The news that I have affects all three of us but it seems that you two are the target of a terrible plot." She took a deep breath beginning to cry again. "Ron has been cheating on me and I was so stupid that I didn't even see it. I don't know how long it's been carrying on but it's obviously been for a while because you see…"

"Lavender it's okay what's wrong?" Hermione coaxed softly.

"Ron's had a child this evening and I'm sure you can guess that it was not with me." Hermione's jaw dropped in shock. She had to admit that the bit about him cheating was no surprise to her but a child, now this was news.

"I'm so sorry Lav. You don't deserve to be treated this way. Ron is a right git and I don't know what either of us could ever have seen in him." Lavender tried to smile but the hardest part of her story she had still yet to tell.

"That's not it Hermione. I don't know how to tell either of you this but Ron is planning to use the child to tear you two apart. He plans to convince Malfoy that he is the father of the child so that he will stop being with you and fulfill his duties as the father to the new child."

Hermione was just plain confused and looked at Draco to see anger.

"But how do they expect to convince Draco that the child is his? Wouldn't that mean that he would've had to sleep with the mother first? Who is she by the way? Why us? Why Draco?" Draco cleared his throat before standing to pace the room.

"It's Parkinson isn't it? He's gone and had a child with Pansy and now they're going to say that the child is mine. It's her isn't it?"

Lavender just nodded as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry that I had to bring you this news but I just couldn't sit by and watch their plan unfold. I don't know what's happened to Ron but I know that he is no longer the man that I married. I'm going to have to leave but I wanted to tell you first." Hermione's ears perked at her last comment.

"What do you mean you have to leave? Lavender we can get through this there's no need to leave."

"No Hermione you don't understand. I HAVE to go. I'm pregnant and if Ron finds out he will ruin everything and make sure that my child turns out just like them. I can't let that happen Hermione."

Moving to her friend Hermione pulled her from the chair and hugged her while she cried. When Lavender finally calmed down and pulled away it was Draco who spoke.

"You're not going anywhere Brown. The Weasley's have been through enough and I know that Molly loves you like her own children. Hermione and I are moving into the manor with Leodra and there is plenty of room for you to come too. I won't take no for an answer. There's a guest room down the hall that you will use tonight and in the morning we will sit down and go over exactly how you found this out. It's late and Leodra will be up in a couple of hours ready to begin her day." He started to move toward the bedroom but before leaving the room he turned and offered Lavender a smile before reassuring her that everything would be okay.

Lavender turned to look at Hermione completely dumbfounded. Hermione only smiled before leading Lavender to the room that she would be using.

"Hermione I don't know how to thank you and Malfoy. I can't believe he… he cares. I knew that he had changed but he's never been one to show emotion."

"I know… even at Hogwarts he still had his cold moments or said hurtful things. Ever since he found out about Dray he's changed now there's no limit to what he can do. There's not a day that goes by that he doesn't do something to amaze me. Now get some rest we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." She smiled at her friend before walking to her room and snuggling into bed with a waiting Draco.

It was a little after noon when Lavender finally emerged from her room. Looking around the apartment she was captivated by the muggle objects. Making her way to the dining room she was pleasantly surprised to see that Harry and Ginny were sitting with Draco and Hermione enjoying breakfast. She noticed two plates at the table and took the seat closest to Hermione.

"Where's Dray?" She asked suddenly noticing that the toddler was missing.

"Draco woke up this morning and brought her to the Burrow while I sent an owl to Harry, Ginny, and Blaise." Looking up at her for the first time Hermione was forced to stifle a gasp as she noticed the fresh bruises on her face. Grabbing her arm Hermione led her from the room motioning for Ginny to follow. Hermione pulled Lavender into the guest room and pushed her until she was sitting on the bed. Ginny stood by the door curious and when Hermione stepped out of her way giving her full view of Lavender Ginny cursed aloud. Hermione could now see more bruises than she had been expecting. Lavender crossed her arms on her chest causing her shirt to rise just enough for Hermione too see the marks of fingerprints on her waistline.

"Lavender what has he done to you?" Hermione gasped.

"It's nothing Hermione really. It's not a big deal."

"NOT A BIG DEAL? HE'S TURNED YOU INTO A BLOODY PUNCHING BAG LAVENDER!" Ginny stepped forward face scrunched in anger. Lavender shrank back and Hermione found that she was also a little afraid of the red head. In that moment the anger on Ginny's face reminded Hermione of the look that Ron wore before hitting her for the first time.

"Gin you need to calm down. I know that you're angry but you have no idea how much you look like your brother right now. I don't think you're really helping being angry." Ginny's face went white before she began to apologize profusely.

"Lavender what's going on? What has he done to you?"

"It's a really long story Hermione. I was stupid and I stayed when I should've run and by the time I wanted to it was too late." There was an owl at the window and all three girls stopped short as they recognized Ron's owl.


	11. Sick and twisted individuals

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters and places belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. The only things that I own are the plot and a few characters that I've made up.**

With a wave of her hand the window slid open and the owl perched itself on the desk. Ginny approached the owl slowly taking the letter before ripping it open and scanning it quickly. She sighed in relief.

"Hermione the letter is for you. I guess he's moving quickly with his plan." She said handing over the letter to Hermione who read it quickly before leading the girls back to the dining room. Blaise was now sitting with Draco and Harry discussing the plans for the girls to move to the manor. Once they were finally seating Hermione passed the letter to Draco who read it aloud.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I know that right now we're going through a hard time but I'm sorry. I love you and I want to change and make everything better between us again. I know that you're with Malfoy but there are things about him that you don't know. I hate to be the one to tell you this but I've just come from speaking with Pansy Parkinson and she had some terrible news. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you Hermione but Malfoy has another child. Last night Pansy gave birth to a little boy and she says that Malfoy has already been to visit. I know that this is hard for you Hermione but you deserve better than him… like me. I will be waiting for your owl in response and hope that now that Malfoy is out of the way you and I can start our own family._

_P.S. Don't worry about Lavender she understands that I love you and has accepted our relationship. She will welcome you into the family happily I will see to it._

_Love always,_

_Your Ron_

It was silent for a while before Draco began to laugh hysterically. Before they knew it they were all laughing at the letter that Ron sent.

"What does he mean that you'll welcome me into the family?" Hermione asked no longer amused.

"Well see that's a part of what I haven't told you yet. He intends to have all three of us Hermione not just one of us."

The table suddenly grew quiet as everyone grew uncomfortable.

"I think it's time that we hear the whole story so that we can figure out where to go from here." Harry stated allowing the auror in him to take control. "Start from the beginning Lavender and don't leave anything out."

Taking a deep breath Lavender prepared to retell her nightmare.

"Things between Ron and I were going great until Hermione returned. We were talking about children and our future and I honestly believed that he was over you 'Mione. When I found out that you had returned I immediately told Ron thinking that he would be excited to have his best friend back. The look on his face told me that I had made a terrible mistake and I instantly wished that I had kept the information to myself. After the first time that he saw you again and he was kicked out of the Burrow we moved into a house in a muggle village. I had heard about the things that he did to you in the past Hermione but I thought that I was safe from that. I was stupid and believed that he would never hurt me that way. He grew distant and stopped talking to me around the house. When he did talk it was always about you Hermione. Then the owl came inviting me out for your birthday and that was the first night that Ron brought me down into the basement. I had never had reason to venture downstairs as I was trying desperately to find a way to bring Ron back to me and make him forget about you. I went down without my wand not thinking that I would need it in my own home. The moment I stepped off of the stairs I could feel the change in the air. Ron ran back up the stairs and locked the door behind him trapping me inside. I was left in the basement for about a week before I saw Ron again. The house elves were under strict orders to bring me meals and leave without a word and my family's house elf was nowhere to be seen. After a week he finally brought me upstairs only to leave again. He gave me strict instructions to clean the house saying that I should at least be useful."

She paused as tears filled her eyes and she choked back a sob determined to finish her story. She looked at her hands in her lap while she continued.

"I told him that I was no slave and that if he wanted it clean to have a house elf do it. That was the first time that he hit me and the moment that I knew I had to get away. I did as he told me too afraid to refuse and when the house was sparkling I finally climbed into bed and waited for him to come home. It took three days for Ron to come back and when he finally returned he wasn't alone. He brought Pansy into our home and told me that she was moving in and that I had better get used to it. I was furious and we argued for what felt like an eternity before I felt another slap only this time it was Pansy that hit me. Before I could react Ron just smiled at her. I was heartbroken and at that moment I just wanted to die. I moved to lunge at her but before I could move I was hit with a body-binding curse and dragged down the stairs by my hair. They stared down at me with the most twisted expressions I've ever seen and then he reached over and kissed her. I started to scream in protest and I was fighting the curse from within when Pansy seemed to catch on. She hit me with a stronger body-binding curse and a silencing spell. That's when… well let's just say that was the first time that I was forced to watch them have sex on the mat that I slept on. I cried to myself and prayed for Merlin to just kill me. I'm guessing that I don't have to tell you that Ron and my sex life ceased to exist after this. Once Pansy moved in he completely abandoned me in the basement. The only time that I saw either of them was when they came down for a shag in front of me or to try and torture me, and each time it was the same. I stayed in that basement almost 6 months praying for a way out. About two months ago Pansy started to have trouble with her pregnancy. She couldn't walk and could hardly move and Ron was too busy working all the time." Harry's ears perked up at this and he had to interrupt.

"Lavender I don't mean to be rude but you said that Ron has been working… he hasn't returned to the ministry since you left the Burrow. Has he changed jobs?"

"No not that I know of. He always had stories about the adventures that you were going on. I don't know what he was doing if he wasn't with you Harry but it was probably just another woman."

"I guess you're right but there's something about his absences that's not sitting well with me." Everyone seemed to agree before encouraging Lavender to finish her story.

"With Pansy bedridden Ron needed me to take care of her. For two months I was forced to cater to her every need or suffer their wrath. I refused for the first couple of days refusing to do anything that they said until… well until Ron forced himself on me in the basement. That's when he started talking about having all of us Hermione and I knew that I needed to tell you. For two months I did everything they said hoping that Ron would leave me alone if I did as he said. Again I was mistaken and underestimated the man that I once loved. With Pansy unable I became his favorite new toy and every night he would bring me to the basement, rape me, and then leave to spend the night with Pansy. Ron knew that yesterday was your daughter's birthday and he brought me out of the basement bright and early to take care of Pansy. She sent me to the kitchen to get them food and just before I entered the room I could hear them whispering. They were talking about the two of you and I realize now that they were finalizing their plans. I overheard Ron telling her the plan and couldn't believe it. They had arranged for Pansy to give birth the same day of your daughter's birthday even though it was almost two weeks too early. She was to deliver the baby and Ron was planning to owl you in a few days telling you that the child was Draco's. He's hoping that you will agree to meet him Hermione so that he can somehow bring you back to the house. He knew that you wouldn't risk bringing your daughter and Pansy was talking about places that she could send her so that she wouldn't have to worry about raising a child that wasn't hers. Draco you should be expecting Pansy to contact you somehow. I couldn't get the details but I know that she plans to use your mother because she believes that Narcissa will force you to take care of your child. They stopped their conversation when I walked into the room again and then Ron was talking about how perfect life is going to be once he has you. The way he talked about you Hermione was probably the scariest part. When they left Ron was so excited that he forgot to lock me in the basement. I knew this would probably be my last chance so I tore apart the house until I found my wand and then ran down to the basement where I blasted a hole in the wall behind some boxes. He must think that I'm still in the basement if he wrote you today. It won't be long before a house elf tells him that I'm missing."

She took a deep breath and looked around at the stunned faces of her friends. Hermione was the first to snap into action.

"Okay so what's next? We have to get Lavender somewhere safe and I think we all agree that Malfoy Manor is the safest place to keep her so we move immediately. Any questions?" Everyone slowly began to rise as they made preparations to move to the manor.

Once they were settled Draco set off to find Narcissa and fill her in leaving Hermione and Lavender alone. Harry and Ginny had gone to get Leodra and pack a few bags while Blaise left to do the latter. It was decided that they would all be staying at the manor so that they could figure out how to stop Ron and protect Lavender and Hermione. Stepping into her study and sitting down Draco tried to ignore the wary looks that he was getting from his mother.

"Mother there is something that I need to discuss with you and I need you to let me finish before you fly into a rage. I finally found out whom Pansy was cheating on me with mother and now they're trying to trap me. You will be receiving word from Pansy telling you that I have a child but this is not true. There is no way that I am the father of Pansy's child because I made sure to always perform a contraceptive spell. I discovered that she was taking fertility potions and I knew that she was trying to get pregnant on purpose. There is a lot that you don't know mother and because of the situation that we are in we will be having extra houseguests. Hermione and Dray are moving into the manor, which was decided yesterday before we found out that Hermione is in danger. Ron Weasley and Pansy are determined to split us up so that Weasley can have Hermione, as well as Pansy and Lavender Brown, living in his home as his… well I don't really know what they would be."

"Wait you mean Lavender Weasley right?"

"Well yes that is technically her name but I think she may hex you if you were to call her that. Ron abused Lavender and held her captive in their home. She was able to escape last night and she came to warn Hermione. I have offered her the manor until she is comfortable or safe enough to be on her own and Blaise and the Potter's have chosen to stay as well to ensure every ones protection. I have come to talk to you because we need a plan and your mind is one of the most devious that I know when you want it to be. I need your help mother." She sat back and looked at her son. He looked like he hadn't slept in ages and she grew worried.

"Draco darling you know that I am always more than happy to help. What do you need me to do?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something. There's nothing that Harry and I can come up with that doesn't involve killing the bastard and we don't want to do that for his family's sake. What do we do mother?"

"Fret not my son. Mummy will take care of everything. Let's talk strategy." She waved her wand and her desk was suddenly cleared except for a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses. She reached into the drawer and pulled out a box containing a small gold ring with the Malfoy crest on it and smiled deviously. "Step one. Get Pansy to wear this ring."


	12. Plans

**A/N- Sorry that I haven't been able to post but I haven't had internet and I'm in the middle of moving into my own place. I'll update as often as possible but until September 1st that's gonna be a little hard. Sorry for the wait and I'll try to post another one today. Thank you for all of the reviews!**

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters and places belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. The only things that I own are the plot and a few characters that I've made up.**

The door right next to the room that he shared with Hermione was cracked open and Draco peeked inside to see Leodra fast asleep clutching one of her quidditch figurines. He moved next door and climbed into bed with Hermione finally feeling at ease. He had a plan now and all he had to do was tell everyone about it in the morning. They were waiting for Pansy to establish contact so that they could start their plan. Wrapping his arms around Hermione he let all thoughts of the days events flee his mind. He sat in silence unable to fall asleep but enjoying the feeling of Hermione in his arms.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come to bed. I was beginning to think you had chosen another room." She turned over to face him smiling. He brushed a strand of hair from her face and she closed her eyes leaning into his touch.

"Mother and I have come up with a plan. I was going to tell everyone about it tomorrow."

"Good it can wait I don't want to talk about that anymore at least not for tonight."

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there to tuck in Dray."

"It's okay she knew you were with your mum and told me to tell you that she loves you. Tomorrow can be your turn." She looked up to see a sad smile. "What's wrong love?"

"I guess I'm just scared is all. I just got you two back and now someone is trying to take you away from me. I can't lose you again Hermione it would kill me."

"It's going to take a lot more than a couple of our exes to come between us Draco. You're the father of my child and you've made me fall in love with you all over again. Nothing is going to change that."

She leaned forward to kiss him softly but couldn't hold back the passion that she was feeling. He pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss desperate to have her near him. She ran her fingers through his hair and softly bit his lower lip. He moaned into her mouth involuntarily and felt her smirk against his lips as the kiss grew more passionate. He rolled over so that he was on top of her and had to fight his hands from roaming her body. He didn't want to push her into something that she wasn't ready for. She moved her hands down his chest and he fought back another moan as she slipped her fingers under the hem of his shirt, and breaking away from the kiss for only a second, pulled it over his head throwing it to the floor. She continued the kiss and was disappointed when he pulled away out of breath.

"We have to stop or I won't be able to stop myself."

"Who said that I want you to stop?" His eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? Are you sure you're ready?"

"Draco just shut up and kiss me." With an excited smile and a look in his eyes that Hermione had only seen once before he slammed his lips onto hers in the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced.

*** Sexy timeeeeeeee if you don't want to read then don't (: ***

His hands moved to her waist and he toyed with the hem of her shirt. He lifted it off of her and tossed it to the floor with his and planted small kisses on her neck. He felt her throat constrict with every breath that she took and when he kissed the soft spot behind her ear she gasped in pleasure. He felt her fingers running up and down his back as he kissed down her neck and placed gentle kisses along her collarbone. His hands were on her bare breast as he slowly kissed his way to her waiting nipples. Taking one into his mouth he flicked it with his tongue before blowing on it softly causing her to arch her back. She could feel herself getting hot and she suddenly felt like she needed his touch. His right hand moved to her waist and he slowly pulled down her shorts leaving her in just her underwear. He pulled back and standing on the floor moved to take off his pants. She moved to the edge of the bed before dropping to her knees and smirking up at him. She slowly lowered his boxers and he held his breath while her lips found his throbbing penis. His head rolled back and he wrapped his fingers into her hair.

"Oh fuck Hermione. Don't stop please don't stop."

Smiling she took as much of him into her mouth as she could and hummed softly. The sensation was something that Draco had never experienced and the vibration in her throat brought him closer to his rapidly approaching climax.

"Hermione no. Not like this. Not in your mouth." Her only response was another throaty moan and Draco reached out for the bed post in an attempt to steady himself as he lost control and came deep into the back of her throat. She smirked up at him and without a word he grabbed her arm and helped her up before pushing her gently onto the bed. Before her head even hit the mattress he was inside of her and she cried out in a mixture of shock and pleasure. Draco hesitated for a moment searching her for any signs that she might want to stop. She looked up at him with hooded eyes and began moving her hips. It was the only encouragement that he needed and he slowly pulled out of her before thrusting himself into her as far as he could go. Hermione resisted the urge to scream for a second before grabbing her wand from the bedside table and muttering a quick silencing charm. Draco continued to slam into her and she screamed out in ecstasy feeling him inside of her.

"Oh Draco. Yes. Right there." He pulled her up so that he was carrying her and she wrapped her arms around neck and her legs around his waist as she allowed him to carry her to the wall. He pushed her back against the wall and continued his assault on her body. His hands roamed her sides while he continued to move in and out of her. His speed increased and Hermione could just barely hear his grunting as she felt her climax approaching.

"Draco I'm gonna… I can't.. I have to.. Don't stop!" She screamed as he thrust into her one final time sending her over the edge. She cried out at the feeling and that was all that it took to bring Draco over the edge to his own release. Crying out her name he stopped moving and she twitched as she felt his cock twitching inside of her as he rode out his orgasm.

He carefully walked her back to the bed and easing her down slowly pulled out of her. She pulled him down beside her and rested her head on his bare chest. He ran his fingers through her hair before they fell into a deep sleep.

***sexy time is over ***

The following morning came much to quickly for the sleeping couple. There was a knock on their door and Hermione rolled over coming face to face with a peacefully sleeping Draco. She noticed the way that his lips poked out while he slept and could see several marks that she had left during their many encounter the night before. She smiled at the thought of the two of them. Draco had been insatiable and woke her up often to have his way with her. Still smiling she reached for her wand and with a quick spell they were both donning pajamas. The knock sounded again and she made her way to the door trying not to disturb Draco. Expecting to see Leodra she was surprised to find a sleepy looking Blaise telling them that breakfast is ready. Leodra could be heard giggling in the kitchen and Hermione turned around to wake Draco.

When they finally reached the dining room a few minutes later Hermione looked around for Leodra.

"Where's Dray Harry?"

"Narcissa took her out to the gardens to play on her broom so that we could talk. She told us that you came up with a plan." He looked to Draco who was piling food onto his plate for breakfast who just nodded. After they had eaten they all moved to the sitting room where a house elf appeared with trays of tea and coffee.

"Mother and I sat last night to try to figure out how to turn this all in our favor and I think that she may be onto something." Pulling out the box his mother had given him the night before Draco opened it to reveal a beautiful silver ring with an emerald in the center. "This is a Malfoy heirloom. The ring is actually a tracking device. When paired with the watch that I am wearing it will show me where the person wearing the ring is located without their knowledge. My mother suggested that I give the ring to Pansy so that we can at least keep tabs on where she is."

"As great as that will be how do we plan to get Pansy to wear the ring?" Blaise asked confused.

"Well that's where I come in. Pansy should contact my mother shortly, if Ron's letter to Hermione is any indication it will more than likely come today or tomorrow. My mother will invite her here and then call me in to see Pansy. This is where things get tricky. I have to somehow convince Pansy that I want her back and then somehow get her to wear the ring."

"That shouldn't be too hard. They're expecting the both of you to just come crawling back so if you were to just propose to her I think that could be enough." Lavender chimed in. "Just tell her that you want to start over fresh that you're leaving Hermione. Anything she needs to hear."

"That could work. Pansy isn't exactly the smartest person we all know." Blaise replied with a smirk.

"Once we get her to wear the ring I'll be able to keep track of her whereabouts. Unfortunately Hermione love you're going to have to meet with Ron. He needs to think that it's working just as much as Pansy does."

"Okay so when do I meet with Ronald?"

"She's not going alone!" Everyone heard Lavender reply. "Someone has to go with her or he will sneak up on her and just take her. I know him and I know that if we send Hermione off alone then we may never see her again. She needs someone there just in case things go bad. Ginny I think that you should go."

"I have to agree with Brown here guys. It's too risky to send her in alone and Ginny is the best choice because Ron won't hurt his sister." Blaise quipped.

"I don't know if that's a good idea guys. Ronald is really unstable right now and we don't know that he wont turn on Ginny. I should go alone."

"Absolutely not Hermione! I'm going with you and that is final! I don't want to hear another word on the subject. There is something wrong with my brother and we are going to find out what it is! You're not going alone so that he can hurt you! I won't have it!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny but decided not to argue. Weasley's are notoriously stubborn and she wasn't in the mood to argue.

"So when are WE going to meet with Ronald?" Hermione asked staring intently at Draco.

"I suppose we should wait until Pansy contacts my mother so that you can tell Weasel that you're hearing him out because we're not together anymore. It might cause him to back off some and try to get you back the old fashioned way. You have to make him think he has a chance so that we can get him where we want him."

"And where is that exactly?" A curious Harry asked scratching the back of his neck.

"I don't know exactly. I just know that we need to find out exactly what Pansy and Weasley are up to. Maybe we can find a reason to put them away but that's where my mother and I got stuck. I guess I got so excited that we had a way to get close to them that I didn't think about what we would do with this information once we get it." Draco replied sheepishly after a few minutes of silence.

"Well it could help me with my divorce for one. Anything that we find out can help us to put Ron away and keep him away from my child." She looked down at her hands. "I didn't say anything earlier because I wasn't one hundred percent sure but I want him arrested. I want him to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban for the things that he has done to Hermione and me."

The room was silent. Hermione looked around the room and wondered how she had gotten here. She looked at Lavender who had tears pooling in her eyes while Blaise rubbed small circles on her back. She noticed the way that he pulled her into him wrapping an arm around her in a small, but intimate gesture. She looked at Harry and Ginny and noticed that they were too stunned to speak let alone notice the exchange between Lavender and Blaise. Finally she looked over at Draco who was looking at her with concern written on his face.

"The only way to be sure that we are rid of Ron for good is to put him away. Lavender is right and I don't feel safe knowing that he's out there looking for us." Hermione stated softly. Everyone in the room just nodded in agreement.

"So it's decided then. Lavender I will go and send an owl to my lawyer and have him stop by so that you two may draw up the divorce papers. We won't file them until we gather all of the necessary information and find out exactly what he's up to but it's a good place to start." Draco spoke softly.

"Thank you Draco. You have been so kind." Lavender spoke softly before standing to leave the room. Hermione and Ginny shared a look of concern before quickly following behind their friend.


	13. Preparing for Pansy

**A/N- Sorry that it's taken so long to post. I'm just getting settled. This post if for shaymars who I can always count on to keep me on track with posting when it's been too long. I apologize again and thanks for the reviews. This is a little bit of fluff but it was requested that I slow things down a bit so here's a bit of breathing room before the drama.**

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters and places belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. The only things that I own are the plot and a few characters that I've made up.**

"Lavender is everything okay?" Hermione asked as she peaked her head around the door. The sight of her friend lying on the bed with tears streaming down her face made her rush to her side. Hermione and Ginny sat down beside Lavender and hugged her until her sobs turned to sniffles.

"Lavender what's wrong?" Hermione whispered softly.

"I just didn't think that Ron could ever do this to me. I hate him and I'm sorry Gin, because I know that he's your brother but I loathe him. I would kill him myself if I could." The blonde fell into another fit of sobs.

"Don't worry about offending me Lav. I don't even want to admit that he's my brother most of the time anymore. Don't get me wrong I love him but this is not the brother that I grew up with. There's something different about him and I don't like it. He needs to be stopped and Hermione and I will be here for you any time that you need it." Ginny responded quickly. "No one hurts my best friends and just gets away with it. If it's the last thing that I do I will stop him for what he did to the two of you."

The three sat in silence while Lavender breathed a sigh of relief. Ginny hesitated for a moment before finally deciding to just ask her question.

"Lavender was I just hearing things earlier or did I hear you say that you wanted to keep my brother away from your child? Are you pregnant?" Ginny looked at the blonde curiously.

Lavender couldn't help the smile that spread across her face and Ginny crushed her into a hug before pulling away quickly apologizing.

"I'm going to be an aunt! Merlin I'm going to have a niece or nephew." Ginny beamed.

"Technically you already have one remember? Pansy's son is your nephew." Lavender pointed out and Ginny scrunched her face.

"Yes but as long as Pansy Parkinson has anything to do with that child, you can rest assured that it will come nowhere near me. Now, if we somehow get rid of Pansy then maybe we can discuss calling the child my nephew. After all the child is truly innocent in all of this." Ginny responded flatly.

"Speaking of children Hermione how are things with Dray and Draco?" Lavender asked to change the topic.

Hermione beamed and the sparkle in her eye didn't go unnoticed by her friends.

"He's absolutely wonderful with her. He gets up with her at night if she can't sleep and he takes care of her while I'm working. I never thought that him working from home would be so great but I've honestly never been happier. Dray adores him just as much and the bond that they have is incredible." Ginny nodded in agreement.

"When they were at the Burrow he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He's so careful with her and you can see that he loves them very much." Ginny added looking pointedly at Hermione who just blushed.

"I hope that I can find what the two of you have. Hermione I hate to ask, but how did you do it?" Lavender asked looking down at her hands.

"How did I do what?" Hermione was genuinely confused.

"How did you raise Dray on your own those first few years? I'm scared that I won't be able to do it alone." A tear fell down Lavender's cheek and Hermione looked down at her hands.

"I didn't really do it on my own. I mean at first I did. But then I met a muggle in America and he was everything that I could've hoped for until he wasn't. At first he was great with Dray but then… well let's just say that things got intense. Then I found out that he was a wizard and not a muggle and that he knew who I was. Things got worse than they ever were with Ron after that. I had no wand and I couldn't leave without his permission. It was a little like living in the basement for you Lavender but I wasn't alone in a room I was trapped in a house with my daughter." Hermione looked up to see the horror on her friend's faces. "But you won't be alone Lavender. You have all of us to help you."

"I don't know what I would do without the two of you." Lavender said as she pulled them both into a hug.

"So what do you ladies want to do?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could convince Malfoy to let us bring in a telly and we could watch movies with Dray today. When I get sad I like to watch the movies about the Disney princesses." Lavender responded.

"How do you know about the telly?" Ginny asked, shock written all over her face.

"Ron got one after Harry did and the store that he bought it from didn't have a large selection of videos so over time we both started to collect some. The Disney ones were always my favorite." Lavender responded sheepishly.

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea. And you will be happy to know that I don't need Malfoy's permission to get a telly I'm just going to get one."

With that Hermione moved and left the room returning ten minutes later with a bag on her shoulder and a curious Leodra hot on her heels. She put the bag down and using her wand levitated a television out of her bag and after enlarging it placed it on the wall. She levitated a bunch of movies out of her bag and turned to face the bed. When she lifted her hands over her head Lavender and Ginny jumped off of the bed unsure about what she was about to do. Hermione enlarged the bed so that it could easily fit 10 people and smiled at her work. There was a knock on the door and Narcissa entered the room in a pair of muggle yoga pants and a sweatshirt. The women looked at her in shock before she just shrugged making herself comfortable on the bed. Waving a wand over their heads Hermione and Leodra were suddenly changed into their pajamas and Lavender and Ginny followed suit. Leodra was bouncing up and down in excitement as she watched her mummy do magic. Once everyone was comfortably settled into bed Narcissa called on Draco's personal house elf.

"Nanny?" With a snap the elf appeared beside her.

"The missus called for Nanny? How can Nanny help the mistress?"

"We're having a bit of a girls day and we plan to watch lots of movies. Do you think you could bring us some snacks and butterbeer please?"

"Nanny would be delighted mistress." With a low bow the elf was gone. In seconds the bed was covered in all kinds of snacks and Leodra squealed in delight. Hermione looked down at her daughter who was positioned between Narcissa and Lavender and smiled while she pressed play.

It had been a week since they had come up with the plan and Draco was growing restless. He looked out across the large garden of the manor to where Hermione was spinning in circles with a giggling Leodra. He looked down into his hands and allowed his thoughts to wander to their plan, hoping for the best.

_You have to do whatever it takes. You may have been a spineless prat all through Hogwarts but you will not lose this time, especially not to a Weasel._

Draco was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching. Looking up just in time Draco saw a flash of blonde before he felt Leodra's arms wrap around his neck.

"Daddy we spinned in the flowers! I love the flowers!"

Draco couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he looked down at his daughter. It felt like he was looking at her for the first time all over again. She leaned her head down onto his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. He slowly rocked from side to side, and rubbed small circles on the small girls back. He watched as her breathing evened out and she eventually drifted off to sleep. He leaned back slightly, careful not to wake up Leodra, and leaned back on the large swing. He closed his eyes as he felt the weight of someone sitting beside him on the swing. He jumped slightly when he felt her head on his shoulder, and the smell of vanilla in her hair relaxed him instantly. He curled an arm around her small frame and rested his head on top of hers. He looked out over the garden and subconsciously inhaled her scent again before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

Hermione woke to the feeling of someone gently shaking her shoulder. She felt the wind on her face as her eyes opened slowly, and Lavender came into view.

"Hermione it's time. Narcissa just received a letter from Pansy and they are meeting for lunch tomorrow. Narcissa said to get you inside so that you lot can get ready for dinner, and we can talk about it over tea after." Hermione just nodded in response and watched as Lavender made her way back into the manor. She sat quietly for a couple of minutes not wanting to disturb her beautiful sleeping family. She looked from Draco to Leodra, and smiled at finally having her family together. The weight of what Lavender said hit her like a ton of bricks at that moment. _Pansy made contact and tomorrow she will be having lunch with Narcissa and Draco, then it would be her turn to convince Ron. _Her palms were started to sweat and her heart started beating out of her chest. She could feel herself beginning to panic when Draco's grip tightened around her, pulling her close. She felt her fears wash away and turned to look at him, a shy smile on her lips. He just kissed her forehead before reaching down and gently prodding Leodra awake.

When dinner was finished Leodra rushed toward her room to play with her toys before bed. The adults moved to the sitting room and everyone looked anxiously toward Narcissa.

"Nanny" She called out. The house elf popped into the room and looked expectantly at Narcissa.

"Mistress called for Nanny?"

"Yes Nanny dear could you please go up and entertain my granddaughter? We're about to have a conversation that's not very fitting for a toddler."

The elf beamed as she nodded her head and popped out of the room, too excited for words. It was rare that Nanny was asked to look after the young mistress and she viewed it as an honor.

With Leodra situated Narcissa turned to Draco and Hermione, seated on a couch in front of her.

"Pansy has written me today telling me that she has an urgent matter to discuss with me. This is what we have been waiting for and I have invited her to the manor for lunch tomorrow. I will keep her to the common areas but I think it would be best if Leodra were taken to the Weasley's. It's not safe enough for her to be here, we can't risk Pansy seeing her tomorrow." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"What time will she be here tomorrow? I want to be here." Hermione asked timidly.

"Well I said noon but knowing Miss Parkinson she'll be here for breakfast."

"Then I'll take Dray to the Burrow right now. I can't risk Pansy coming before we're ready for her. If she were to see Dray then it would ruin everything and we need Ronald taken care of once and for all." With that she stood and made her way to her daughter's room, leaving everyone else to sit in silence.


	14. Inside the mind of Pansy

**A/N- This one's a short one but I thought that the mind of Pansy deserved its own chapter. For a long time I thought that I would make her into a good guy in the end, but it's a little too easy writing her off as a bad guy.**

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters and places belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. The only things that I own are the plot and a few characters that I've made up.**

Looking down at the letter in her hands Pansy was overcome with relief. There would be no more waiting, and soon she would have the life that Ron promised her. She made her way down the narrow hallway and shuttered at her surroundings. Ron had insisted they go into hiding immediately, he didn't want anyone tracing his whereabouts. He had given up on the ministry entirely and it would only be a couple of days until someone started to notice. She made her way to the final door on the left and turned the knob slowly. Careful not to wake her son she tiptoed over to his crib and peeked inside. He stirred slightly before opening his eyes and looking at her with big brown eyes. Something about those eyes reminded her of Granger, and that made her angry. Lifting her wand Pansy slowly ran it over the baby, muttering softly, and watched as his hair shifted to a pale blonde and his eyes and enchanting grey. She had never been a very good witch and she sighed as she looked down at her son, who still bore a striking resemblance to Ron. She rocked her son slowly until he faded back to sleep, and after setting him into his crib she slowly left the room again.

Making her way back down the hall Pansy opted out of dinner, determined to get a good night sleep. She hadn't slept since she brought the baby home a week ago, and she couldn't help but feel like a single mother lately. Ron was always out with one of his creepy friends, leaving Pansy to take care of Landon alone. When Pansy walked into her bedroom she nearly shrieked at the sight of Ron laying on the bed, reading the letter from Narcissa. He looked up at her and a slow smile spread across his lips. He slipped out of bed and slowly walked toward Pansy. She backed away until her back met the wall, and his arms moved to the wall beside her head. He leaned in with a wicked smirk that made her heart melt and kissed her hungrily. A fire set off inside of Pansy, and she started pushing him back toward the bed. She was ripping at his shirt in a desperate attempt to remove it, while he fumbled with the zipper on her muggle jeans. Frustrated, Ron grabbed his wand and with a single wave all of their clothes were on the floor. Without hesitation Ron slammed into her waiting body, causing her to scream out in pleasure. She wriggled as he moved in and out of her, slowly at first, picking up speed with each thrust.

"Ron… yes…. Please.. oh Merlin yes…" She dug her hands into his back as she felt her climax quickly approaching.

"Just let go Pansy… let go for me..." That was all that it took to put her over the edge. She screamed as her climax wracked her entire body, and was so lost in her own release that she didn't hear Ron scream out for Lavender as he reached his own orgasm.

They were silent for a long time, just enjoying the feeling of being in the others naked embrace. Pansy couldn't help but think about how much better she felt with Ron than Draco. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad if she were to be with Ron in the end, Landon is his son after all.

"Ron what do you want exactly when all of this is over?"

"What do you mean?" She could hear the suspicion in his voice.

"If everything were to go perfectly, then what will things be like once you have Hermione and Lavender?" She could feel him relax next to her, and wondered why he was so worried.

"Well Lavender and Hermione are both stubborn and they won't come around so easy. I meant what I said when I said that I want all three of you. You're mine forever now, Landon made sure of that. You're going to help me get them back, and then I want you to help me break them. They'll be just as much yours as they are mine, and we can all live together in our new house with all of our children." He glanced at Pansy and couldn't make out how she was feeling.

"What do you mean they'll be just as much mine as they will be yours?" She was surprisingly excited about this idea. She suddenly pictured herself standing over them while she made Granger lick Brown on the floor to get her dinner. She suddenly felt a heat in her stomach and was shocked to find herself turned on. Glancing at Ron she hoped that he hadn't noticed, but his hand making it's way up her thigh and slipping into her folds told her that he saw it too.

"I mean what I said. What were you thinking about that got you so hot?" His fingers slowly started to move in circles, teasing her. "Are you a carpet muncher Miss Parkinson?" Her cheeks flushed red as the image of Hermione between her own legs made her walls clench around Ron's fingers.

"Not me, Granger." He growled in response as his fingers started slamming into her, and she felt the familiar sensation in her belly. "Oh Merlin… I'm cumming. Don't stop Ron I'm cumming."

He pumped his fingers into her until she came around them, muttering incoherently. He kissed her neck softly and slowly removed his fingers from her wetness.

"There's a new house that I had built in America. Tomorrow after you meet Malfoy's mum you'll come there and the plan will really start. There's a nice new little cell down there that I had built for Hermione and Lavender. I'm thinking I should add some whips and chains so that I can watch you have some fun with the newest members of our family. I have a feeling that we are about to awaken an entirely new side of you." He whispered into her ear. His final sentence sent chills up her spine and she found herself pulling him close, turned on once again.


	15. Pansy freaking Parkinson

**A/N- Sorry it's taken so long to update!**

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters and places belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. The only things that I own are the plot and a few characters that I've made up.**

Hermione awoke to the feeling of losing herself to a mind-blowing orgasm. Her vision was hazy from such a delicious wake up call, and she barely registered Draco finding his own release, before slumping over on top of her. Smiling she kissed his shoulder, and he turned to stare at her.

"Well good morning Mr. Malfoy." She smiled at him. His returning smirk gave her butterflies, and she turned to hide her blush. He leaned down and just before his lips crashed down onto hers, there was a loud knock on the door. She felt him growl as he rolled off of her and pulled the blanket over her shoulder. Draping an arm around her he pulled her close and called out for their visitor to enter.

"Draco dear, Miss Parkinson has just arrived. I had Nanny bring her to the porch for tea. I will call for you within the hour so I suggest that you ready yourself." Before he even had a chance to respond, she was closing the door.

He looked at the clock and groaned realizing that it was only just after 9 in the morning.

"I knew that she would be here as early as possible." He groaned frustrated. She knew that he hated every thing about the situation that they were in. She knew exactly how he felt, and she was excited for it to finally come to an end. She suddenly began to worry about the meeting that would take place, and the way that it would impact their lives.

"Draco, what if Pansy wants for you to get back together with her? What are you going to tell her? Are you going to move her back into the manor? Will we have to find someplace else to-," he silenced her with a passionate kiss. When he finally pulled away her heart was pounding so loud that she was sure he could hear it.

"Although I'm sure that Pansy will want to get together there is no way that she is moving into the manor. I might have to pretend that we're back together but this is my home, where I live with my family, and for the time being my friends. There is no way that I would let that bint come and ruin everything that we have. I'm finally able to be a part of my daughter's life, I'm just getting to know here. I won't let Pansy ruin that, and don't you ever think it." She knew that he didn't mean for it to come across so harsh, but she could see the look in her eyes telling her that he needed her to understand. She just nodded, knowing that her voice would only fail her. She leaned up and caught his lips with hers pulling him down on top of her. His hands were moving around her small frame, and he was trailing kisses down her body when her hands on his shoulders stopped him. He looked up at her confused and she had to suppress a loss at the lost puppy look on his face.

"You have to get in the shower, they'll be calling for you soon." She reprimanded with a hint of seduction. She jumped off of the bed forgetting her clothes and his eyes followed her toward the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower of course, aren't you coming?" She just barely caught sight of his grin as he scrambled out of bed, following her into the bathroom for the best shower of his life.

Pansy sat on the porch with her arms folded in her lap. She was trying to hide the mixture of nerves and excitement that she felt at finally setting their plan in motion. It seemed like an eternity before Narcissa finally came gliding out onto the porch.

"So what do you need Ms. Parkinson? I believe I made it very clear the last time I saw you that we had nothing further to discuss." She didn't even try to hide the disgust, and when she saw the twitch in Pansy's cheek she knew that the girl was growing cocky.

"Ah but you see _dear Cissy_ there is in fact something else that I believe we need to talk about." Pansy sat back and crossed her legs.

"Yes and what exactly could that be?" Narcissa asked with a perfect mask of indifference.

"Well you see when you and your son decided that I was no longer worthy enough to be a part of your family you didn't give me a chance to give you my news." The smirk on Pansy's face grew as she sat back and waited for Narcissa to respond. When she realized that the older woman had nothing to say she continued. "It seems that you and your son have thrown the Malfoy heir out on the street."

"What are you talking about? Are you saying that you were pregnant Ms. Parkinson? Are you telling me that for more than 7 months you've chosen to hide the fact that there was a Malfoy on the way? Well where is he? Surely you don't just expect us to take your word for it do you? Where is the boy and when can we see him? I need to see if he looks anything like my Draco." Narcissa spit with venom. Pansy's face fell but she recovered quickly.

"I can bring him today if you need to see him. I will need to get him from my home but I can bring him."

"You have one hour maximum Ms. Parkinson. My son and I will be waiting and you know how little we like to wait." Narcissa stood and made her way back into the manor, leaving Pansy shaking with nerves.

Stepping into the fireplace that Nanny led her to Pansy called out 'home', and was surprised to find that she was in an entirely new house. It was big, but nothing that the manor or where she used to live.

"Ron! Where are you? I need to speak with you this minute!" She stomped her foot and before she knew it he came rushing down the stairs.

"What is it? How did it go? Did it work?"

"Of course it's working but they want bloody proof! Narcissa wants to see Landon and she says that I have an hour to get him there. We have to change some of his features Ron but I'm terrible with glamour spells. You're one of the Golden Trio you have to be good at those things I need you to do it!"

Ron gulped, but nodded anyway. With a swish of his wand Ron, and Pansy, watched as their son started to look more and more like a Malfoy by the minute. Breathing a sigh of relief Ron puffed out his chest and nodded, before leaving the room.

When Pansy arrived at Malfoy Manor just twenty minutes later she was disappointed to find that Narcissa was 'busy'. As seconds turned into minutes Pansy grew anxious and could feel her temper beginning to flare. Just before she finally resorted to pacing the small space Narcissa entered the room and sat across from her as though Pansy hadn't spent thirty minutes waiting.

"Cissa I would like you to meet your grandson Landon." As Pansy tried to hand the child to his 'grandmother' Narcissa allowed herself to get a real look at Pansy and her son. She tried not to laugh at the blatantly obvious glamour charm on the child as she took him into her lap. Deciding to play the part Narcissa began to coo and cuddle the child, watching Pansy's reaction out of the corner of her eye.

Rising Narcissa started walking toward the door with Landon in tow.

"Where are you going with my son?" Pansy asked, unable to hide the panic in her voice.

"Well surely if I would like to take my grandson to meet his father in the back garden you would not object Miss Parkinson. After all, you did say that he is a Malfoy is he not? Surely you agree that the Malfoy heir should get to know his family." Without another word she turned on her heel and strode out of the room knowing that Pansy would follow.

In the back garden Draco was sitting on a bench staring up at the room that he shares with Hermione. He smiled when he looked up to see the love of his life waving at him from the balcony, blowing him kisses and waving. He smiled back at her and watched as she disappeared inside, knowing that Pansy would be arriving shortly. He could hear Narcissa approaching and instantly felt strange magic. Furrowing his brow Draco stood from his seat and waited for their arrival. When Narcissa turned the final corner into the area of the garden that he was sitting in he had to stop himself from laughing. In Narcissa's arms was the strangest looking child that Draco had ever seen, as it was obvious that someone tried to make him look like a Malfoy and failed miserably. Remembering the role that he is supposed to be playing Draco allowed his jaw to drop as he looked from his mother to Pansy in shock.

"Would someone care to explain to me just what is going on here?" He spat, not needing to fake the venom in his voice. The longer he was around Pansy and this child that she was trying to pin on him the angrier he became.

"Well Draco I think that we should sit-" Pansy began, but he cut her off.

"I will do no such thing until you tell me what in Merlin's name you're doing here!" He felt bad as he watched the child jump at the change in his tone and made a mental note not to yell again.

"I- This- I just…" she struggled.

"Well? I don't have all day Parkinson, just bloody say what you want and get it over with."

"Now, now Draco my dear. That is no way to speak to the mother of your child." Narcissa interjected, tired of watching Pansy dance around the subject.

"I'm sorry mother. I don't believe that I heard you correctly. Did you just call her the mother of my child?"

"You heard me correctly my son. We have our heir, now take a seat so that we may discuss the future." She said with an air of finality, leaving no room for argument from either party.

Draco sat beside Narcissa on one of the benches, leaving Pansy and her son to sit on a chair across from them.

"Now Miss Parkinson, I believe that my son deserves an explanation of some sort." Narcissa said while looking down the bridge of her nose at Pansy. Taking a deep breath Pansy shifted to Draco and attempted to hand him Landon. When Draco didn't move to take the child Narcissa leaned forward and placed him into her lap.

"Well Draco I know you remember the way that we left things. You accused me of cheating on you and then you just threw me out without even giving me a moment to defend myself. You know better than I do that throwing your problems away is a very _muggle_ way to handle things-" Draco raised his hand to silence her.

"Before we proceed Pansy let's just get a few things straight. I did not accuse you of cheating on me for no reason, you were indeed cheating on me were you not?"

"That's not the point Draco!"

"No? Then please do tell me just what the point is, because if its not you cheating on me and ruining our marriage than I really don't know what it is. Tell me, why are you even here?"

Pansy looked shocked for a moment and she looked over at Narcissa, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess that I figured it would be obvious by now. I just wanted you to meet your son Landon. He was born January 14th and he's like you in every way that a newborn can be. He's fussy and demanding and he means the world to me. He's everything to me that you once were and I think that we need to fix this for his sake. We both made mistakes Draco, some bigger than others. You think that I don't know about the other child that you have? The one that you had with the _mudblood!_ This is your heir, the Malfoy heir, surely that means something to you!" He could see that she was flustered, and he had to fight every fiber of his being to stop from cursing her for calling Hermione a mudblood. With a blank expression Draco nodded before beginning to pace. He glanced up at the balcony that Hermione once occupied, and could sense that she was watching, taking a deep breath he sat again.

"I have a lot to do today Pansy so I can't sit and go through details with you today. You've given me a lot to think about and right now I don't know what to say to you. I agree that we need to give us a try for… _our son _I will owl you later." With that Draco stood and walked away with a secret glance at his mother.

The women watched as he disappeared inside and Narcissa pulled a small box from her robes. She handed the box to Pansy, who opened it quickly and gasped.

"This is a Malfoy family heirloom. It would've been given to you eventually as a gift from my son had things not ended so _tragically_ between the two of you. I'm sure that Draco would've wanted you to have it." Pansy placed the ring on her finger and smiled at Narcissa. "It's charmed so that it won't come off unless Draco demands it of you, so you don't have to worry about losing it."

Narcissa stood suddenly and handed Landon to Pansy before gliding out of the garden. When the house elf arrived to show Pansy the way out, she was so excited that she didn't notice the couple on the balcony watching her.


	16. Downtime and Scary Dreams

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters and places belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. The only things that I own are the plot and a few characters that I've made up.**

For as long as Draco could remember, Blaise had always been a lady's man. In their Hogwarts days he was with a new girl each week, never allowing them to get close to him. So as Draco watched his best friend dote on Lavender Brown he grew nervous. Pansy's visit just hours earlier had everyone a little on edge, except for Blaise and Lavender who seemed to be lost in their own world. Draco watched closely as his friend pushed a strand of hair off of the blond girls face, before smiling at her. He was so watched up in watching the two of them, out in the garden that Pansy once occupied, that he didn't notice Hermione's arrival until her arms snaked around his waist. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.

"Where's Dray?"

"She outright refused to leave the Burrow." Hermione replied with a giggle, causing Draco to raise an eyebrow at her. "Molly is baking again and you know how she spoils her, we'll be lucky is she wants to come home at all this week."

He just nodded before staring back out into the garden where Lavender and Blaise were now having a picnic.

"I've never seen him this way." He almost whispered, causing Hermione to focus her attention on the couple outside. Lavender's laughter filled the air as she placed her arm on her slowly forming bump.

"I'm just happy that she's smiling again. I know what it can be like to recover from Ron' abuse, it took me a lot longer to be able to move forward. I just fear for the child."

"Potter and I have been discussing that quite a bit lately. I don't know what exactly we're going to do yet, but there is no way that we're letting the Weasel get his hands on her or the baby. She's safe here."

They could hear the fireplace at the end of the hall signaling that Harry was home from work.

"Maybe we should all talk about it over dinner tonight then. I was talking to Ginny last night and I don't know how much longer she and Harry will be staying here." She finished with a small smile, before going off to find her friends.

It only took 20 minutes for everyone to come together for dinner. Hermione laughed as she watched Lavender pile food into her mouth like she hadn't just been eating at a secret picnic with Blaise.

"So Lavender how are you feeling?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"I feel better than I can remember feeling for a long time. I don't feel like I need to look over my shoulder all the time. I finally feel safe." She glanced at Blaise and they both blushed, causing Hermione and Draco to share a knowing look.

Dinner passed quickly, and before anyone could leave Ginny jumped up from her seat.

"I have an announcement that I would like to make and we all know that I don't like to beat around the bush so here it is… Harry and I will be returning to our own flat so that we may begin to prepare." She said the last part in a near whisper.

"Preparing for what?" Hermione asked, not allowing the final part of Ginny's statement to go unnoticed.

"Well you see, I found out last night that well.. I'm going to be a mum." Her face turned bright red and she couldn't stop the smile that spread. Before she could say anything else she was being embraced by her two best girl friends. While the girls jumped around in excitement Harry, Draco, and Blaise snuck off to the sitting room for a celebratory drink.

"Congratulations Potter" Draco raised his glass in toast before taking a long sip.

"Thanks I always knew we would have kids but I didn't think that it would be right now. I just worry that with everything going on with her brother that something might go wrong. I wonder how Lavender deals with it all of the time." Draco just nodded his head before sneaking a look at Blaise.

"She's coping, she still has a hard time and wakes up in the middle of the night sometimes from nightmares, but she knows that she's safe here." Blaise volunteered causing Harry to give him a funny look."

"And just how do you know all of this?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We might be seeing each other secretly. She's sort of agreed to be my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?!" Harry and Draco yelled at the same time.

"You bloody heard me right. I don't know what it is, but I think I love her. I know it's only been a few weeks but well, there's a lot that I've never told anyone. Not even you Drake, but my crush on her goes back to first year of Hogwarts." His cheeks flushed and he looked down before taking a long sip of his drink. It was silent for a little while before Draco spoke again.

"Well congratulations to both of you then. A new baby and a new relationship, it's been one hell of a year!" They clinked glasses and sat in a comfortable silence, while they all thought about the directions that their lives were heading.

The following week passed too quickly for Draco's liking, and there was still no word from Ron. Ginny and Harry had technically moved out of the Manor but, with the amount of time that they spend there during the day, they were still a constant presence. Blaise and Lavender spent more and more time alone together and Draco was pretty sure that they were sharing a room, although he hadn't cared enough to look into it. He made his way to his daughter's room and peaked inside. Surprisingly Leodra was awake and playing with her toys when he found her.

"What are you doing up so early princess?" He asked as he settled himself onto the floor next to her.

"Playing dragons. I had a bad dream."

"Do you remember what it was about?" He asked softly to which she just nodded. "Do you want to talk about it? Daddy's a good listener." He saw the tears in her eyes and scooped her into his lap.

"A bad man tried to hurt mummy and Aunty Lavy. He stole them and wouldn't give them back and you were so worried daddy. What if it was real? What if a bad man is really trying to hurt mummy?"

She was full on sobbing now and Draco didn't know what to say. He knew that young witches and wizards could have magical dreams, and Leodra's was too specific to be taken lightly.

"Daddy will do everything that he can to protect your mum. I promise." He kissed the top of her head and set her down with her toys again. When he was sure that she was going to be okay he made his way to the room he shared with Hermione, completely unaware of how intense things were going to get over the next few weeks.


	17. Kidnapped

**A/N- It's another short one but I figured that I would at least get this out there as soon as it was done. We're getting close to the end and I'm excited to start another idea that I've had. Thanks to all of my faithful readers!**

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters and places belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. The only things that I own are the plot and a few characters that I've made up.**

She was sitting on the bed when he found her, lost in her thoughts. There was a letter in her hand and she was shaking. Slowly sitting down beside her, Draco reached for the letter that she held out to him.

_My dearest 'Mione, _

_I know that things we haven't spoken in a while but there is something that I need to tell you. I know that you think you're happy with your new little family but there's something that you need to know. The man that you're with hasn't been honest with you, but I think that this is a conversation that we need to have in person. Your life is about to change again, and this time I want you to know that I will be there for you. I know that I messed up, but so did you and I think that it's time that you accept responsibility for the things that you've done. Say that you'll meet me, because I wont take no for an answer. We both know that if I need to, I can find you but I don't want it to come to that. I will see you soon my love, and we will be together again. _

_Your true love, _

_Ron_

Draco had to keep himself from scoffing at the letter, and slowly looked up into Hermione's eyes.

"I've already replied that I'll meet him tonight. I just want to get this over with."

Before Draco could respond Blaise came bursting into the room.

"That bloody git wrote a letter to Lavender. I don't know how it found her or what happened but she opened it and then she was gone! He's got her! He's got Lavender!" Blaise screamed not even trying to hide the tears streaming down his cheeks.

Draco was the first to jump into action as he disappeared with a pop. It was less than a minute later that he popped back into the room with a panic-stricken Harry and Ginny.

"How did this happen? She's supposed to be safe here I don't understand!" Ginny cried.

"He sent her a letter and she just disappeared. I don't know what happened but she's gone!" The realization hit Harry like a ton of bricks.

"He figured out how to use a charm that we developed for the auror department exclusively. It's how we've managed to catch most of the remaining death eaters, they open the letter and it acts as a portkey. There's no way to track down where she went. I'm sorry."

"But there has to be a way, there has to be something. I only just got her, I can't lose her to the Weasel, not again!" Blaise yelled before sending his fist through the wall. He continued to kick and punch anything within his reach, and he only stopped when he felt small arms wrap around his waist. Turning around he came face to face with Hermione who just tightened her grip as he allowed himself to collapse onto the floor.

"I don't understand though, why would he take Lavender with the portkey spell and not Hermione?" Draco asked confused. Two hours had passed and they had once again dropped Leodra off at the Burrow. Ginny was pacing and had been very quiet since Lavender disappeared.

"He must think that he can still convince Hermione to be with him. He won't take her, not unwillingly, at least not yet." She responded after several minutes of silence.

"What do you mean not yet?" Harry was confused now and they all looked at Ginny expectantly, only it was Hermione that spoke.

"He's trying to convince me that he loves me and that I still love him. To him part of the fun was always in chasing me, so to prove it he'll chase me for a little while… He has Lavender so that will hold him over for now. He won't take me until he's confident she won't get away again, although I'm surprised he decided to agree to meet me tonight. Pansy is sure to have her hands full already with the baby." She stood and began to pace. It didn't make sense.

She opened her eyes but all that she could see was darkness. Panicking she tried to move her arms, but found that she was strapped down to some sort of cot. She fought against her restraints but to no avail, someone had bound her magically. She knew where she had to be, it didn't take a rocket scientist to put it together. She tried to remember what happened before she passed out and remembered the letter. Blaise had been with her when she opened the letter, she didn't even want to open it but she was curious. Hot tears poured down her cheeks as she continued to fight her restraints.

There's no way to tell how much time passed before the light streamed into the room. Lavender was exhausted but she used this chance to look at her surroundings. She had been right, she was tied to a cot in the middle of what looked like a sexual torture chamber. There was a mixture of sex toys and what looked to be torture devices covering the walls. All around the room were hooks and chains and there was only one door. Looking to her right there was another cot, and Lavender began to panic as she realized that the bed was there for Hermione, when Ron finally got his hands on her.

She could hear people talking upstairs, but she was too exhausted to follow what they were saying. Focusing all of her energy on the people talking she tried to count the different number of voices. A loud cackle filled the air, and she immediately recognized Pansy's laugh. Before she could try to listen again there were footsteps coming down the stairs and she was suddenly face to face with Ron.

"Welcome home love. I hope you like the new accommodations, they're just for you." Ron started with a twisted smile. She felt her blood beginning to boil and reminded herself to stay calm for the baby's sake. She was suddenly very aware of the small bump that had begun to form and was thankful that it only looked like she was gaining a little weight. She realized that she would have to do everything that she could to prevent Ron from touching her and discovering her pregnancy.

"If it's just for me then why are there two beds?" She bit back.

"Don't get smart with me Lavender Weasley."

"I go by Brown now thank you very much." She spit back. "I would appreciate it if-" she was unable to finish her thought as Ron's hand connected with the side of her face.

"Shut up! I don't care what you have to say Lavender! You are my WIFE and you will honor me as your husband. We took vows… 'til death do us part. And I intend to hold you to that promise." He spit on her before turning around and leaving her alone, in the darkness of her prison.


	18. Hello Ronald

**A/N- I know that my posts have been short lately but I want to get as much of the story out between shifts at work as possible. **

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters and places belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. The only things that I own are the plot and a few characters that I've made up.**

Hermione and Ginny sat at the Three Broomsticks waiting for Ron to arrive. She tried to keep herself from shaking as the time for Ron's arrival drew closer she began to worry. Ginny placed her hand over Hermione's for support but Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Ron arrived fifteen minutes late and was shocked to find his sister sitting at the table. Hermione was suddenly thankful that Ginny was with her, because the disappointment written on Ron's face made her uneasy. He took his seat across from the two girls and they sat awkwardly in silence for a few minutes.

"So Hermione it's nice to see you, I've missed you." He stated with what Hermione could only describe as a look of extreme pain.

"Yes well things didn't exactly go well last time we were together." She replied quietly, trying to remain calm.

"Ginny, it's nice to see you, although I must admit I wasn't expecting it." He tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice, but failed miserably.

"Well when Hermione told me that she was coming to see you I insisted that she bring me along. You haven't been around to the Burrow in a long time Ron." She replied with a mixture of cheerfulness and distaste.

Ron didn't even bother responding to Ginny and they all sat in uncomfortable silence.

"So there was something that you wanted to tell me Ronald?" Hermione brought up when she could no longer stand the silence, this night was lasting too long already and she could feel someone watching her again.

"Well Hermione I don't really know how to tell you this, but you're not the only woman to have kids with Malfoy. He's got a couple if my sources are correct, but there's one child out there that I know is Malfoy's."

"Yes Ron, we all know that Dray is Malfoy's what in the name of Merlin was the point in you bringing us here for that?" Ginny asked and Hermione had to contain and laugh.

"Dammit Ginerva! You know that's not what I mean. Malfoy has ANOTHER bloody brat running around."

"Are you calling my goddaughter a brat Ronald? I know that Harry has told you before that we will not tolerate anything negative that you have to say about that beautiful little girl. I don't care who her parents are, or what problem you have with them you will NOT refer to her as anything other than her name in my presence again do I make myself clear?" Ginny spat with more venom than Hermione knew possible. Ron jumped back a little in his seat, suddenly afraid of the fiery little red head in front of him.

"I didn't mean it that way. I would never insult a child that I'm hoping to one-day raise as my own. Hermione you know that I would never do anything to hurt you, or your daughter. I just thought that you should know that Malfoy had a child with Parkinson. She was born on your daughter's birthday, and I've spoken to Pans- Parkinson recently and according to her she and Malfoy are getting back together." Ron whispered while staring intently at Hermione. Trying to keep her emotions in check she put on a mask of mock horror as she pretended to contemplate what he said.

"It can't be. You must be wrong Ronald. Sure Draco's been a little distant, and he hasn't been spending much time with Dray recently but that doesn't mean that he has another family. Draco would never do that to me."

"But he has Hermione, don't you see? He doesn't love you, he was only with you so that he wouldn't look like a git for neglecting a Malfoy. I hate to tell you Hermione but Pans- Parkinson had a boy, Malfoy has his heir now."

"So what does that have to do with anything? Now he has two children."

"You don't understand Hermione. I think you should talk to Pansy if you don't believe me, he gave her a ring and everything." This was the moment that Hermione had been waiting for. Now she knew for sure that Pansy was wearing the ring, and Draco would definitely be able to trace her whereabouts. If everything went according to plan, they would be able to get to Lavender in the next couple of days. All they needed now was a plan of attack.

"I don't believe you Ronald, I don't believe you at all. Draco is not the monster that you like to make him out to be and I won't sit here while you tarnish his name in my presence."

"But Hermione he's a death eater, how can you allow someone like that near your child? Think of your daughter and what she would grow up with. How could you ever want to raise a child in Malfoy Manor?"

"That's irrelevant Ronald. Now about this child, I still don't understand what that has to do with me and Draco."

"I don't know if you heard me the first time Hermione but he gave Pansy a ring."

"Pansy? Since when are you on a first name basis with Parkinson?" Ginny spat.

"That's not important right now. What matters is that Hermione understand that Malfoy and Pansy are getting back together, and he's going to leave her!" He nearly shouted.

"Well thank you Ronald. I certainly have a lot to think about this evening." Hermione couldn't think of anything else to say.

"So now that we've gotten all of that business out of the way, Ron there is something that I want to tell you." Ginny said with a hint of excitement. "Harry and I are going to have a baby. I'm pregnant."

Hermione sat back and watched Ron absorb the new information and watched the grin spread across his face. He stood quickly and grabbed Ginny in a hug turning his back to Hermione, and she could just barely make out Ginny's smirk. It was obvious that Ginny was officially spending too much time with Draco and Hermione didn't even bother to contain her laugh.

"What so funny?" Ron asked suspicious.

"Oh nothing it's just nice seeing you guys reunited again. Ginny has missed you something awful." Hermione easily lied. Ron just nodded and took his seat again moving closer to Hermione.

"So Ron how is Lavender doing?" Ginny asked much to Ron's surprise. The question caught him so off guard that his face faltered for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"Well how is she? I haven't seen her in ages and she must be going crazy just sitting in the house all the time. I'll have to come by and visit so that she can have some company."

"That's not such a good idea right now. She's been ill lately. Hermione I was actually thinking that you could maybe come by and take a look at her. I know that things are weird with you two ever since our break up but I know that you're a healer, and I've been calling around St. Mungos looking for you but they said that you haven't been in for a couple of weeks and that they didn't know if or when you would be coming back. You haven't quit your job have you?" He asked feigning curiosity.

"No I haven't quit, and I've been in to work I'm just doing a lot of paperwork right now. Things are harder when you have a child to take care of."

"It can't be that hard when she spends so much time with my mum. You know that's not fair Hermione, asking my mother to look after a child that isn't her grandchild. It's very tasteless and I'm a little disappointed in you." He looked at her accusingly. Hermione could feel her blood beginning to boil, and just before she could say something to ruin the entire plan Ginny stepped in.

"Mum has been watching Dray for ME Ronald, Hermione has never asked that of her. Whether you want to believe it or not, Hermione is family just like Harry was before he and I married and it became official. Whether or not the child is yours has nothing to do with the way that mum views Dray, and as far as she's concerned Leodra is her first grandchild. Now if you don't mind, I'm tired and Hermione promised that she would see me home. We should do this again." And with an air of finality Ginny stood from the table.

"Hermione will you at least think about checking on Lavender? I can bring you straight to her and bring you back." The pleading look in his eyes made Hermione nervous and she knew that this was how he planned to take her.

"I'll write to you when I've made my decision Ronald. Like you said, I'm not particularly fond of Lavender and I don't know that I honestly want anything to do with her. I shall let you know." And with that she stood, and placing her arm through Ginny's they left the restaurant without so much as a glance back at Ron.

He watched them walk out the door and slammed his fist on the table. This is not how this was supposed to happen at all. Hermione was supposed to agree to go back and check on Lavender, and he was going to lock her down in the basement with her.

"So that went well. I told you Weasley, Hermione is too smart to fall for your little trick." The man in the hood said, as he emerged from the table in the darkest corner of the room.

"Of course you were here for this. You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Absolutely not. You should've been able to take her tonight and you failed. What did you even find me for?"

"I told you that I need your help, this is your chance. You think you know her better than I do? FINE then you get her to my house!" Ron yelled standing abruptly, causing the chair to fall to the floor with a crash. He spun on his heel and went outside to the nearest apparition point that could take him home. He was angry and it was about time someone paid for it.

The following morning Hermione sat at the Burrow with Ginny and Molly, as they watched Leodra and the twins playing outside. They had filled Molly in on the entire situation and the woman in front of them was sobbing uncontrollably as she grasped Hermione's hand.

"Hermione I've said it before, and I will say it every day if I have to, but I am so sorry. You know that this is not how I raised my children, and I don't know how to fix it this time."

"Molly there is nothing that you could've done. Ron hasn't been the same since the death of Voldemort, I know that you're not responsible."

"I must admit though Hermione that things are beginning to make sense. When I woke up Dray this morning she was crying from a nightmare. She said that she's had it once before and that a bad man was hurting you and Lavender. It all makes sense now."

"Draco told me after he found out. She had the same dream the night before Lavender went missing." Hermione said suddenly a little worried. She bit back the tears that were threatening to escape as she realized what this meant.

"Hermione, does that mean?"

"Yes Ginny, Dray is having magical dreams and this means that Ron is going to take me soon too." She looked out the window at her smiling daughter and for the first time since this all began, allowed her self to cry.


End file.
